More Than one of You
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: What do you think would happen if a certain team found out there was more than one, even two of their favorite chibi tennis player? Read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

What do you think would have if a certain team found out there was more than one, even two of their favorite chibi tennis player? Read this and find out.

Regrettably I do not own Prince of Tennis, but this story is semi- mine, it was my own idea wahat to do with the characters of PoT. Please review if i'm doing okay. Thanks

**BlackDove of Blessings**

There's More Than One of You

**CHAPTER 1**

BeepBeepBeep...

A hand slowly crept up until finally it hit the snooze button. A bit of greenish-black hair could be seen pointed in all directions. Yawning out young patron rolled his feet off over the bed and onto the floor. He went about his daily duties, letting his cat, Karupin, out before him, brushing his teeth, taking a bath, dressing in his school uniform, grabbing his tennis bag and heading downstairs for a traditional American breakfast in Japan.

Nanako-san and Reiko-sama where already in the kitchen making thier meal. Nanjiroh-sama was sitting at the table reading one of his 'books'. When he walked into the room and sat down. Nanjiroh-sama immediately began to pester him about his 'girlfriend.' At least that was what our patron was waiting for but instead Nanjiroh-sama just contiued to tapped his foot and turn the page of his magazine. Our patron was surprised, he shrugged and continued to eat the breakfast sat in front of him, when he finished he headed to his school Seishun Gakuen High.

After passing through the front gates he headed toward the tennis courts for morning tennis practice. He was the newest prodigy of the high school Seigaku tennis club, and he was one of the regulars, after praticipating in the school tournment. He was one of eight regulars. He passed the water fountain and went inside the club changing room. he smirked as he saw his senpais already sitting inside. There was his closet friend 2nd year Momoshiro, or Momo-senpai, 2nd year Kaido the snake, 3rd year Eiji Kikimaru-senpai the acrobatic player, 3rd year Fuji-senpai the genius, 3rd year Inui-sempi the data player, and then 3rd year Vice-Captain Oishi the mother hen of thier group. Their Captain, 3rd year Tezuka wasn't there, which was expected since he was with Ryuushaki-sensai. Thier captain was the number one seed of Seigaku and he was the queitest. They'd catch up with him on the courts. The only person missing from their group was the split-personality of Takashi or Taka-senpai, who had quite after Jr. high to become a sushi chief, but he still came to their games and cheered them on. He even came for visits in the afternoon, so he could hang out with them. They'd all been together for almost 4 years. They were all close and they were together most of the time.

Speaking of which two of his senpais were barreling toward him as he entered the room. Eiji and Momo-senpai bounded toward him yelling. "Ochibi!" "Echizen!" That was who he was Ryoma Echizen; the Prince of Tennis and something no one expected was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing a Friend

**Chapter 2**

Tennis practice progressed as it usual. Tezuka set laps and warm ups for the Regulurs, while the freshamn (non-regulars) set up the nets and Second years (non-regulars) practiced on finished unoccupied courts. During their run Inui gave his usual threat of his new Inui Specail Elixure of Life drink. (New records were set for the high school). It was the third day of high school for them, and Ryoma's 3rd day in high school. All of his fan girls had regretfully followed him from jr. high to high school. Well of them except one.

"Hey, Ochibi where is Sakuno-chan." Eiji asked jumping on Ryoma. Ryoma winced at the impact he'd grown several inches, so now he was on par with Ejji and Momo. "Hoi Hoi! Where is she? i haven't seen her in a _whole_ year. Snd she hasn't been here at school either." Eiji pouted, Sakuno and all the regulars had gotten closer their first year at Seigaku Jr. high, and after that they all hung out after school, when Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Inui, Taka, Kaidoh, Momo, and Tezuka entered high school. Surprisingly Sakuno was the only one who could get Tezuka to do anything, without Fuji blackmailing him. Naturally Ryoma and Sakuno had become the closet since they were in the same grade and all. But in their last year in Jr. high Sakuno had decided she would go to Europe for a year to get training with her aunt for music. Sakuno was a wonderful singer, but she was so shy she wouldn't sing in public, and the one time Ryoma got her to sing for him she was so nervous that you could barely hear her. When she told Ryoma her descision he was so 'upset' (since you couldn't tell by his facil expression) that for the first time his refused to play tennis, with anyone. This had troughly surprised his senpais. Ryoma was always the one to instigate a match, but he just didn't have the motivation to do it.

The regulars got together with Sakuno and got her to talk to him. They didn't know was she said to him, but the next day Ryoma was so visibly pumped that he barely broke a sweat as he defeated every oppent in front of him. A week later Sakuno left and they had a big party right there in the air port, much to Tezuka, Kaido, and Ryoma's displeasure. When it was time for her to leave, Sakuno gave each of them a peck on the cheek, blushing and stuttering the whole time.

Ryoma adjusted his askew hat before answering. (He was a little more socialbe now than he was in middle school). Everyone was interested in his answer now. "From what she said in her last contact she was still in Europe, and that she'll be back any day now." With that he picked up his racket and got ready for his next oppents. He could tell that his senpais weren't satisfied by his answer, heck he wasn't either, he wanted her back just as much as anyone, but he'd never admit how much he missed her the past year. Ryoma sighed in frustration, tired of waiting for his oppents. But they were on their way. Kaidoh and Oishi were his oppents, since they were practincing for their next match against Fudomine high school. They were building thier endurance, speed, moves, and perfecting the defense of their field against multiple playing styles at once. They had to improve thier reaction time too, so each player had two balls to hit to the other side with one person to defend. Niether Kaidoh or Oishi were surprised when Ryoma hit his famous twist serve.

As the moring dragged on two pairs of feet entered the grounds and headed for the tennis courts.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise 1

**CHAPTER THREE**

Tomoyo was really excited about the news she just recieved. Sakuno was coming home this afternoon, and would be meeting her grandma at the airport, then she was heading straight here. Tomo was promised to secrecy by Sakuno, because she wanted to surprise her friends, but it was Tomo's job to make sure that everyone stayed until she got there. Which was easier than she thought it would be. She didn't have class with Ryoma so it was easy to hide the fact that she was praticly bursting to tell someone. But she the next part might be harder than she hopes. She'd have to make up a really good excuse why they should stay. Classes for the day were about over with, and then she knew that the boys had tennis practice, so hopefully Sakuno would get there before it was over. Ryuusaki- sensai had already left for the air port and Sensai had asked Tomo to pass on that she had an emergency and that she would be there later.

As Tomo arounded the corner she saw Ryoma walking outside towards the gym, which was next to the tennis courts, since the tennis team had no classes right now, he should be at the courts. Tomo smiled, 'he is so going to have to run laps for being this late, I swear I thought Ryoma would get over being late.' Tomo continued to walk, thne she heard an annoying vioce down the stairs, and only one person sounded like that, that Tomo knew. Horio was there, just like Tomo thought, but someone was there with him, and apparently who ever it was, was making Horio mad. Tomo walked down the stairs to rescue the person from Horio, but she got half way down before she saw who it was. Ryoma!!

Horio wasn't finished yelling at Ryoma and continued even though he felt someone behind him. "Echizen, what are you doing here, your supposed to be at the courts!! Tezuka will be totally pissed that your this late, and you know what that means, laps, extra practice and Inui's famous death drinks." Horio shivered at the thought. "Get going, I have clean up duty today."

"But I already told you I don't know who you are, or where the courts are. I've been looking for the past hour, but I have no sense of direction." Ryoma replied? That shut Horio up for about three seconds, then..

"OF course you know who I am, we meet in Jr. high and were friends all through. And I don't know if you hit your head or something, but the Ryoma Echizen I know would never admit that he has no sense of direction. He's the least lost person I know." Horio said hands crossed in front of him. He had finally shaved that unibrow and now he looked a lot more mature, and he even had his moments where he didn't run off at the mouth all the time. He really was growing up, but he was pissed, to think Ryoma still acted as though he doesn't know who he was.

In the meantime Ryoma's look of confusion disappeared, and a slight smile (not a smirk) lifted his lips. "Okay, I get what's going on, but humor me and take me to the tennis courts anyway." he stated. Tomo, who had finally got over her stunned moment, walked the rest of the way down the steps and headed towards them. Hands on her hips she stuck her face in Ryoma's, making him back away.

"Ryoma- sama, stop joking around and head to the courts, if it gets you there I'll humor you and take you there myself. Come on, I swear you're such a nit." Tomo walked away towards the door, when she noticed that Ryoma wasn't following her. "Well hurry up, the Captain is probably already pissed as is." Ryoma nodded and headed towards her and they headed out the door. Tomo looked at her companion and decided that it was just someone who looked like Ryoma that she had seen outside. But Ryoma really was acting weird today. She shook it off and thought about Sakuno and how shocked he'd be when he saw her again. She smiled hugely and kept walking, Ryoma following her, when she got to the corner she got the shock of her life. Ryoma was at the foutain, but Ryoma was behind her. She swung around so fast that she got a crink in her neck. There was Ryoma behind her.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!!' She thought and promtly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise 1 continued

**Chapter 4 **Surprise 2 Remade

"Ahh!" Rang through the air, the lob Ryoma hit went unnoticed, hitting Oishi on the head.

"Wasn't that Tomo-chan?" asked Oishi rubbing his head, Kaidoh 'fssusshed.' "We should we check on her?" Oishi asked.

"I'll go!" Eiji said bounding off. Everyone watched as he went around the corner. "Ahh! Oishi!!" Eiji came flying back around the corner tripping over himself. Eiji barreled through the fence gate and hid behind Oishi.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"I just saw two Ochibi's. Over there near Tomo!" Eiji glared at Ryoma. "That isn't funny; it felt like I was seeing things."

"Two of me?" Ryoma asked. "I haven't even gone anywhere."

"Yes, Eiji-senpai, Ryoma-sama has been here the whole time, maybe you just thought you saw him." Kintaro said, Eiji thought about it and he smiled.

"Yeah, maybe that's what happened."

"So what about Tomoyo?"

"Hoi, hoi! I forgot. Tomo-chan was lying on the ground we need to help her." Once again Eiji ran off, followed by Momo and Inui. Next Fuji and Oishi; Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Ryoma followed at a slower pace. Echizen was disappointed that his game had been interrupted. He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed.

As each person arrived they stopped. Ryoma couldn't see around them, he was curious, so he moved around them. What he saw made his eyes widen. There bending over Tomoyo were two guys identical to him.

"See, see. I told you I saw two of him." Eiji sounding triumphant.

* * *

Please keep reading to find out what happens next. Keep reading and reviewing. 

BlackDove of Blessings


	5. Chapter 5: Small Revalations

Chapter 5

The two guys turned toward Ryoma. One broke out in a big smile while the other started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Hey Nii-chan we found you!" The smiling one shouted. "I'm sorry big brother, he wouldn't listen to me. Father said we should meet you here." The other whispered, blushing a little.

"I should have known that baka Oji was planning something. He was too quiet this morning." Ryoma said.

"Nii-chan, you shouldn't say that about father, he is our elder." The blushing one pointed out.

"Don't go there, you know the same as us that he's a pervert." The load one retorted.

"Well, …but… he is still our father." The blushing one continued. "Anyway, it's good to see you, big brother its been awhile."

"Feels like years, it's been like two or something right?" The load asked.

"Yeah, and for once my life was quiet and simple." Ryoma said.

Cough, clearing of throat. It was Fuji, Inui was too busy taking notes, Oishi and the others were staring, watching the rally between the three Ryoma's. Tezuka still had a stoic face on. "Ryoma, maybe you should introduce us. We're a little confused right now, about what's going on." Fuji supplied.

"Yeah ochibi, what's going on?" Eiji complained. Ryoma just shifted his fila cap and smirked.

"I guess I forgot to give introductions. Senpais these are my brothers, Rio" he pointed at the shy one who bowed, "and this is Eric." He said pointing at the smiling one. Rio elbowed him in the stomach, which made Eric bend over. "Nii-chans these are my Senpais. Captain Tezuca, Vice-captain Oishi, Fuji our genius, Eiji the acrobatic, and then theres Kaidoh, Inui and Momo."

"Pleased to meet you!" Was coursed all around.

"Wow, you guys are like twins." Momo the obvious stated.

"Actually we're triplets." Eric said. "Ryoma's the oldest, I'm the middle child and Eric is the youngest." Rio supplied.

"So Ryoma why didn't you ever say you were a triplicate. I thought Ryoga was your only brother?" Momo asked.

"You never asked, and I never felt like supplying it." Ryoma said. Momo and Eiji laughed. 'That sounded just like Echizen.'

"Tell the truth, you were probable embarrassed by us, oh Mr. Prince of Tennis. After all you're the only one of us that has any interest in beating the old man." Eric said.

"You mean you guys can't play tennis?" Eiji asked. Eric smirked just like Ryoma.

"Of course we can all play tennis!" The three said at once.

"I just like soccer better," Eric started "and I like music and composition." Rio said. "Ryoma's the tennis star and singer." They chorused.

"SINGER!" The regulars said. "That's almost laughable, I can't imagine Ryoma singing." Momo and Eiji laughed, until their sides hurt. Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his blush, and then turned on his brothers.

"Just wait until we get home." The brothers backed away, they realized that they'd just said something they'd regret later.

"Man does it feel good to be back together." Eric spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Gomennosai, Nii-chan." Rio said. Ryoma let out another sigh.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.


	6. Chapter 6: Laps and Bets

_**"Of course we can all play tennis!" The three said at once.**_

_**"I just like soccer better," Eric started "and I like music and composition." Rio said. "Ryoma's the tennis star and singer." They chorused. **_

_**"SINGER!" The regulars said. "That's almost laughable, I can't imagine Ryoma singing." Momo and Eiji laughed, until their sides hurt. Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his blush, and then turned on his brothers. **_

_**"Just wait until we get home." The brothers backed away, they realized that they'd just said something they'd regret later. **_

_**"Man does it feel good to be back together." Eric spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes. **_

_**"Gomennosai, Nii-chan." Rio said. Ryoma let out another sigh.**_

_**"Mada mada Dane." Ryoma said.**_ Rio and Eric smiled, remembering something.

"Hey Rio guess what we forgot to do?" Eric said Rio looked up for the first time, a glint in his eyes. "Yes we did forget something." Ryoma got a bad feeling about this. "Ohh, nii-chan." they sing-songed.

"Don't even try it." Ryoma said catching on to what they were going to do. "We are not children anymore." 

"But Nii-chan we are still brothers. It's acceptable." Rio-Eric said. They stuck their fingers in their mouths and then jumped Ryoma. After getting him were they wanted him to be they gave him the biggest wet willies you ever saw, and then they stole his hat and nuggyed him.

"Get off you big losers." Ryoma yelled in English. They brothers stood back up looking satisfied. Ryoma grabbed his hat off the ground and dusted it off. "Mada mada Dane, Nii-chan!"

"You are so disgusting." Ryoma said again in English. This was leaving a couple of people out of the loop. Only a few of the senpais were really good at English and Momo, Eiji, and Kaidoh definitely weren't those people. "Your really are embarrassing. Why don't you just go back to where you were and leave me alone." Ryoma said, but he didn't mean it, well not all of it. He was glad to see his brothers. He felt whole with them around. But that was only because they'd shared the same womb for nine months. They were about to start another round, when Tezuka decided to intervene. (Go Tezuka!!)

"That is enough, 30 laps now, Oishi, Momo carry Tomoyo into the club room. Make sure she's comfortable, help her come around. She's supposed to have a message for me, and I have yet to receive it." Tezuka looked around, Ryoma and his brothers were still there. "Why aren't you running?"

"But we're not even on the tennis team, why do we have to run laps?" Eric asked.

"Just do as he says." Ryoma and Rio demanded. They started walking. Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but I bet I can still bet you two in a running match." He challenged. Ryoma kept walking.

"Yeah right, if you're as slow as last time, even Rio will beat you."

"You want to bet?" Eric challenged. This did make Ryoma and Rio turn around. Another glint surfaced in Rio's eyes. (he's very competitive.)

"You better believe it, just don't cry when you lose." Rio smirked. "While we're at it lets make it even more interesting." Ryoma and Eric's ears perked up. "The loser has to steal one of fathers 'magazines,'" "no problem there." "And then you have to have the 'talk' with father, you know the one." Ryoma and Eric blanched a little.

"You're on." You're so going to lose." "Then it's a deal." All three shook on it. Ryoma turned to Fuji. "Hey tell us when to start." Fuji nodded. The three lined up, and got ready.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" And they were off. The whole tennis club watched as the three, speed around the courts. Everyone was used to seeing Echizen keeping up with the regulars, but now he was going even faster, and his brothers were right next to him. It was like a triple view of Ryoma. They had the same pace, movement, and speed. Before long it was the twentieth lap and none of them showed signs of slowing. On the last turn the came around at the same time. Fuji marked the finish line. And swoosh, they all passed. They were stooped over, breathing hard.

"Who won!" They all asked. Fuji shrugged, and looked at Inui. He pushed his glasses up and said.

"You were all so close that you passed at the same time." _And it doesn't help you all look the same. _Inui thought.

"Oh man, that stinks. They run all that way and we don't even know who won." Eiji sighed.

"**Mada Mada Dane**!" They triplets chorused. It was weird hearing Ryoma's favorite phrase repeated like that, it sounded like a magnified version of the original.

"Oh my God, Rio! Eric! What are you guys doing here!?" Came a surprised voice behind the group of Regulars, and Co. Everyone stilled, was it who they thought that was. Everyone's eyes popped, when they turned to see who it was. (Yes even Tezuka).

Tune in next time to see what happens. Please Read and Review. Thanks for reading so far.

BlackDove of Blessings


	7. Chapter 7: Smiles

**Thanks everyone for your reviews they helped a lot. I also received some questions, so here are the answers. In Chapters 1 and 2 Ryoma is in morning practice. But in chapter 3 to 6 his is in afternoon practice. Tomo says in chapter 3 that classes are about over, but I guess I didn't clarify sorry about that. Also I had some spelling mistakes as well **Reiko-sama **is Ryoma's mom, **Rinko. **Then there was **Tomoyo** which is actually spelled** Tomoko. **Last but not least, some were wondering were Ryoma's brothers were, well I can't tell you, because you'll be finding out later. Here is Chapter #7 (yeah!!) So I hope you enjoy. **

**BlackDove of Blessings**

* * *

Chapter 7 Smiles

Everyone turned to the surprised voice behind them, there stood, Sakuno.

She had grown over the last year. (And I don't mean just height wise.) Her hair was down, with a wooden headband keeping her elbow length hair out of her face. She wore a white tank top underneath a pink halter top, making a really cute layered look, and she had a knee length denim skirt with wooden Grecian sandles. A small handbag was the hung on her shoulder completing the look. Bring out her cute appeal without hiding her new curves. Her smile grew, as she noticed the others. The sun glinted off her chap sticked lips and barely there pink eye shadow, which set off her dark brown eyes. To say it simply, she was a knock out. Sakuno looked around wondering why they were all staring at her that way.

"Babe! How are you?" Eric rushed up to Sakuno giving her a hug, then holding her hands, they smiled.

"I'm doing wonderful. But I thought you went back to America. Why are you and Rio here? Rio, what about your show?! You worked so hard on it." Sakuno asked worriedly.

"Sakuno, Ma dame douce, I convinced the board to let me go earlier than planned. And so we had the show last evening. Eric stayed for the show and we caught the late plane to come to Tokyo." He grabbed Sakuno's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Sakuno blushed a little, but not near as much as before. (Her performing had helped her mature. But more about that later.)

During this little conversation The Regulars hadn't said a word. Some were speechless, others were confused and some were plain pissed off. Can you guess who was who? ☺

Eiji whispered to Momo, "Hey do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, I didn't even know Echizen had brothers, there was no way of knowing Sakuno knew about them."

"This is so unfair; once again we've been left out of the loop." Eiji pouted. "Hoi, ochibi do you know what's going on?" Eiji looked toward Ryoma and so did the others. And everyone but Tezuka took a step back. Ryoma's aura was burning hot! He'd never even looked that ready when going against Tezuka. It was quite scary.

Tezuka looked around and decided damage control was in order. Fuji was having a blast, he was confused to but he was catching on pretty quickly. Inui was furiously writing down data; he was bursting with questions.

"Echizen?" Ryoma turned towards his senpais, his aura flared again. Inui closed his mouth and took two steps back. He'd wait.

Now to Sakuno

She was very happy to be home. She was very surprised to see Rio and Eric but the person she wanted to see, she hadn't. 'Ryoma-kun, where are you?' Sakuno smiled and looked at Rio and Eric.

"Excuse me, but I haven't even said hi to my friends yet. I mean…I uh... I don't want to be rude, but I came all this way to see them before I start school next week and I haven't said anything to them."

"I'm sorry; we took all your attention away." Rio said, blushing. Eric did one of those finger snaps, which means he had an idea. Eric smiled.

"You know what; I bet I can guess who it is you really want to see." Eric grabbed Sakuno's hand and swung her, causing her to go skidding right into someone. She connected with their chest, causing them to lose balance. Now guess what happens.

They fell backwards, Sakuno on top and who on the bottom. None other than…

"I'm so sorry. Eric that was uncalled for!" Sakuno stated. She looked back and stared into two bright gold eyes. Her breath left her; it had been so long since she looked into those eyes. She had missed them a lot. "Ryoma-kun." Was all she said, she smiled and rapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Ryoma-kun!" She smiled and hugged him a little tighter before, backing up. Ryoma was blushing, and that's when she noticed his hat was gone. She looked around a little to see if she could find it.

Suppressed laughter brought her back to were she was and what she was sitting on. Sakuno groaned. No it couldn't be what she thought. She looked down and yep she was right, she was still on Ryoma. She was perched on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and to make it worse, her sepais, her grandmother, the other Echizens and a newly awakened Tomoko where all staring at them. She eeped, and stumbled to get off of Ryoma without flashing him.

That was the last straw everyone cracked up, they let their laughter out, and Tezuka even smiled. And even though she was embarrassed Sakuno didn't let it get to her, yet. (She'd wait till she was alone to be totally mortified.) Sakuno laughed, then smiled as she turned toward Ryoma, who was still on the ground, and reached out her hand to help him.

Ryoma looked at her, then at her hand, and then to his still idiotically grinning senpais, and said "Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno." Then he reached out his hand to except hers. She helped him up, and then she started to be her old mother hen-self.

"Are you okay Ryoma-kun, I hit you really hard, didn't I. I'm sorry." Sakuno bowed. Ryoma dusted himself off and smirked.

"I'm fine." Ryoma walked away. Sakuno looked down at her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Momo called after him.

"I'm going to wash up practice is over." Ryoma pointed to the empty courts. The club members were just sitting around waiting for Tezuka to dismiss them.

"Practice is over you may all go home now." Tezuka called. A chorus of Hai!, met his statement. "Let's go inside." Tezuka headed for the club changing room. The rest of the Regulars caught up and went to get changed. Sakuno waited outside, with Rio, Eric and Tomo, all of them asking questions. But I'll fill that in next time.

**Hey everyone, thank you for waiting, this is the first time I've been free all week. I hope you liked the Chapter. Please read and review. See you next time. **

**BlackDove of Blessings. **

**Ps. if you have any questions so far, or you'd like to make a comment, please send me a message. ¡Chao! **


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstandings and Plans

**Chapter 8: Misunderstandings and Plans**

With Ryoma

Ryoma entered the clubroom and grabbed his towel, wiping away the sweat from his face, and from his hair. He needed to take a long bath when he got home. But first he needed to deal with stupid father of his. And there were still the questions his senpias would ask him. He was mad that Rio and Eric were here (thanks to his dad), and to make it worse, that they were so close to Sakuno. They might be friends with her but they had no right to hug and kiss her hands. "She is not their dear lady!" Ryoma spat out.

"What's you say, Echizen?" Oishi asked, the regulars were entering the room.

'Well here we go.' Ryoma thought, he went to adjust his hat but realized he didn't have it. He threw down his towel and looked around the room, before he remembered Sakuno falling on him and how his hat had been knocked off. 'I'll have to get it.' Ryoma turned backed toward the door, and started to leave, making the regulars wonder where he was going.

As he headed outside and to were he had fallen, he saw Sakuno leaning against the fence. Eric and Rio were over by the wall talking. Sakuno was watching them so didn't see Ryoma walking toward her and Tomo. Tomo had her back to him and she was apparently asking Sakuno something. Ryoma looked around the area and found his hat sitting up against the wall were the wind must have blown it. Ryoma bent down to get his hat, and that's when he heard Sakuno's answer.

"Of course I like him, and I've missed him a lot since I left. He is very special to me." Ryoma's ears perked up.

"So you have feelings for him still?" Tomo asked.

"Of course I do, I love him and leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Sakuno was still looking at Rio and Eric when she said this. A smile graced her lips and Ryoma's heard twitched in reaction. "Sometimes I thought I'd never thought I'd see him again, but here he is and so am I. I guess it was meant to be after all, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I'd feel like a complete fool if I told him I love, and have him just stare at me. I've never been really good at rejection." Tomo started to speak but Sakuno continued. "But I'm home and being here again has given me the courage to tell him. I'm really excited, and I can't wait to say 'I love you' and then have it said back." Sakuno laid a hand over her heart, as though holding her racing heart in her chest. "I'm still the hopeless romantic I was when I left." Tomo and Sakuno giggled a little.

Ryoma stood up, gripping his hat in his hand, only his bangs covered his eyes, he turned and walked away, fingers shaking on his hat from the pressure of restraint. What he'd really like to do is grab Sakuno and demand her tell him who they were talking about and then pound their faces in. 'Sakuno is mine, and I won't let someone else steal her from me.' Ryoma thought. When he reached the door, he practically slammed it open. This made the regulars (not Tezuka) jump. He kept his head down and headed back to his bag. He stuffed his hat into his bag, lifted it and ground out. "I'm leaving, talk tomorrow," and then walked back out the door.

Momo looked around everyone was staring at the door. "Is it just me, or did someone seriously piss off Ryoma? I couldn't decide if I was getting burned or frostbit from the aura his got right now." Everyone nodded, Eiji even shivered, Fuji's eyes were slightly open, Tezuka just turned back to his locker, Oishi was looking worried and Inui snapped his notebook shut.

This caught Kaidoh's attention, especially when Inui adjusted his glasses. "There's a 20 chance that Echizen's brothers have something to do with this, 20 it has something to do with Sakuno and her return. And 60 that is has to do with a combination with the two." Everyone got to thinking about, what sweet Sakuno could have done to make Ryoma so mad. They were defiantly finding out tomorrow. (They were to nervous to do it today, none of them wanted an early grave.)

**Sakuno and Tomo**

They both jumped when Ryoma slammed the door open.

As he passed by, he didn't even look at Sakuno. That really stung; here she'd been so happy to see him again, and he goes and ignores her. She stopped the hurt that was crawling up towards her heart, and looked at him again. This time she saw something in his eyes that was hidden, he was hurt, and he was pissed. This was bad, so didn't like it when any of her friends were hurt, but she especially didn't like it when her best friends were upset.

Sakuno nodded to herself and turned to Tomo smiling. "Hey Tomo, do you want to stay the night?" Tomo was surprised that Sakuno was taking the snub so well, she saw him everyday so she was used to him, but Sakuno had been away a whole year, and then to be treated that way so soon would hurt. In fact she was pissed for Sakuno, Ryoma had no right to do that to her. "Tomo, are you there?" Sakuno asked. Tomo gave herself a mental shake and nodded that she would stay. "Great meet me at my house at six, I'd go right now, but it looks like Ryoma needs some cheering up, and I am one of his biggest cheerleaders." Sakuno smiled, and waved as she ran off to catch up with Ryoma.

Tomo stared after her; Ryoma's brothers had already left, saying that their mom wanted them home for dinner. She stood there a moment longer, when someone tapped her on the back. She turned and almost screamed. Inui- senpai was staring at her, he was so close she could almost see past his tinted glasses, to the eyes hidden behind.

"Wh…what do you need Inui-senpai?" Tomo asked grinning nervously.

"What were you and Sakuno talking about that made Echizen so mad?" Inui's pencil hovered over his notebook.

"Yeah, ochibi was so mad, he about gave us frostbite." Kikimaru pouted. Tomo looked curiously at them. (By now all of the senpais were looking at her.)

"What are you talking we never said anything to Ryoma, he just walked past us, after you all entered the clubroom."

"You had to have said something, Ryoma came out to find his hat, and when he came back in he was murderous." Momo- senpai said. Tomo thought about what she and Sakuno were talking about after the senpais had left. Then she gasped.

"OH no!! He couldn't have misunderstood? Could he?" It would make sense why he'd snubbed Sakuno. Oh man this would be a problem.

"What's with the 'oh no!?' You did say something didn't you? What was it?" Tomo glanced at her senpias and blushed a little.

"Well, we were talking about Sakuno's feelings. And I asked her if they were still the same. She said yeah, that he was a very important person to her. I can only guess that's what Ryoma- sama heard."

"Well that shouldn't have made Ryoma mad, that would have made him happy. He's missed Sakuno most out of us. You had to have said something else." Momo said.

And here Tomo looked embarrassed. "Well, you see, Sakuno hasn't told the person how she feels yet, and she gets so embarrassed about it that we never say his name out loud. There's no way Ryoma would know who she was talking about. Oh and I just remembered, at the time she was staring at Ryoma's brothers. She wasn't even really looking at them, but she got that dreaming look on her face. Oh man I hope Ryoma doesn't think she likes one of his brothers. This is such a mess." Tomo clutched her head in her hands, she was pacing the entire time she was talking.

"There is a 90 chance that Echizen heard what you were saying, and he now thinks Sakuno is indeed in love with someone else and a 10 that he saw the way Sakuno looked at said brothers and now thinks she is in love with one of them. And 100 that that is what he is anger about." Inui stated.

"Poor ochibi/ Echizen." Stated Eiji, Oishi, and Momo. Kaidou just nodded and 'fusshed,' of course Tezuka didn't react at all, and all Fuji did was smile more.

"This is perfect!" Fuji announced. Everyone turned to him.

"What are you talking about senpai / Fuji?" They asked.

"Where is Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked ignoring them he directed his question to Tomo.

"She went after Ryoma. She said that she was going to cheer Ryoma up."

Fuji smiled more. "Just what I thought, this is perfect." Fuji started to chuckle to himself. (The others stepped away from him they didn't want Fuji's sadism to catch onto them.)

"Would you care to explain, what you're thinking Fuji?" Inui asked.

"No at all, you see I have a plan." Fuji whispered his plan to them.

"Wha!!!!!" They all gasped. Then Momo and Eiji laughed too.

"That's perfect! Though I usually don't agree with stuff like that, but it'll be for the best." Oishi smiled, and then asked. "But will they go for it?"

"Oishi- senpai, they'll have no choice." Momo said. "When do we get started?"

"Tomorrow, Tomo's staying at Sakuno's house tonight that means you can give us a clue on how Ryoma and Sakuno are after she talks to him. We can start operation 1, after we get together, we'll meet here, tomorrow morning. Got it?" Fuji asked.

"HAI!!!" They agreed. Well leveryone but Tezuka, but he was pretending he wasn't there; somehow, he knew he'd get dragged into this mess one way or another. (Besides he was curious about how this would turn out.)

"Alright pre-start operation begins now. Everyone go!"

"Right!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please send me reviews if you liked it or not, or if you have any questions. Later…

BlackDove of Blessings


	9. Chapter 9: Let’s go for burgers

**Chapter 9: Let's go for burgers **

Sakuno walked hurriedly after Ryoma. She would have run, but she was still unfamiliar with the area, and she didn't know which direction Ryoma took to get home. She had only gone to his house once, but that was during Jr. High, he probably took a different direction now that he was in High school. When she got to the gates, she stopped and looked around. The edge of a blue SEIGAKU duffle bag was disappearing around the corner on the right. Sakuno ran after it, when she got to the turn, she about ran into him.

Ryoma was waiting for a car to go by before passing across the street, when he felt a slight weight at his back; he turned to see what it was. The first thing he saw was brown hair blowing in the after wind from the passing car, next he say brown eyebrows, and then beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. 'Sakuno!' he turned back to the road and started to cross. He was halfway in the road when he felt Sakuno grab his hand.

"Ryoma, wait!" she said, tugging at his wrist as she fought to catch her breath.

"What do you want?" he asked. It came out sharp and crude but he didn't care. Sakuno flinched at that, but she didn't back away, after all this was Ryoma, and he wasn't known for his politeness.

"I wanted to cheer you up; you seem really down, all of a sudden. Aren't you glad I'm back?" She asked smiling back at him. She shook her head. "Never mind you wouldn't admit it even if you were. But still I'm glad I'm here, and I'm glad that you're here. So I guess that's all that counts." Sakuno would have said something else, but the sound of a horn broke into their conversation. They turned toward the car, and realized they were still in the middle of the road, with people looking at them from both the street and from the sidewalk. It wasn't everyday that you saw the Prince of Tennis holding hands with anyone, especially a girl.

They both blushed, and Sakuno called out 'Sorry' as she pulled Ryoma out of the road and onto the opposite street. The car rowed by, but people were still staring at them, so Sakuno turned towards Ryoma and asked "hey you want to go grab a burger with me?" She looked at Ryoma waiting for an answer.

Ryoma was still way mad, but he was feeling really uncomfortable with everyone watching him, so instead he tightened his grip on Sakuno's hand and dragged her after him. He brought her to the burger joint him, Momo and Eiji visited a lot. Sometimes, the other regulars would join them, but mostly it was just the three of them.

Sakuno expected him to let go of her hand once they reached their destination, but either Ryoma had forgotten he was holding her hand, or he didn't care. Not that she minded, she just didn't want Ryoma to feel any discomfort. Ryoma dragged her to the counter, and ordered two of everything, he usually got. Two cheese burgers, two fries, and two shakes, with four milks. Once the order was complete, he reached for his wallet, and realized that a hand went with him into his duffel bag. He looked at the hand, and realized how small it was compared to his. They were small and delicate with long graceful fingers, white as cream and just as smooth as a practiced swing. He continued his search past the wrist, which had a small wristwatch of gold and sliver, then to an elbow and finally to the shoulders connected to a neck and face.

When he reached Sakuno's face, she was blushing and so was he. He had completely forgotten that he was holding hands with her. It had felt so right. Just like his racket it fit perfectly in his hand. The cashier cleared her throat to announce she still needed the money for the food. Ryoma let Sakuno's hand drop and adjusted his hat as he once again reached into his bag and grabbed his wallet. He paid for the food, and then stepped to the side to wait for their food. Sakuno stayed right at his side, mimicking his move.

Once their food arrived, Ryoma picked up the tray and headed to an empty table by the door. He sat down and laid the tray on the table; then looked expectantly at Sakuno. Sakuno just smiled and thanked for the food, then began to dig into her portion of the tray, dividing them by half. She unwrapped her burger and began to eat.

Ryoma heard a noise coming from Sakuno's side of the table. He glanced at her and stopped, had she actually moaned just now? Sakuno chewed her first bit very slowly. When she finally swallowed, he sighed. "This is the best thing; I've tasted in a long time." She then continued to scarf down her food. (Not in a disgusting way, just a hurried kind of way.) Ryoma watched her eat. She had put a spell on him. He watched as she brought the burger to her lips, the way her fries slowly slid into her mouth one after another. Ryoma had to actually choke down his food, (which he was automatically doing, without thinking about it) as he brought her tongue out to wipe away a piece of cheese stuck to her lower lip.

Ryoma wrench his gaze away from her, and forced himself to look only at his food, which was half gone. 'When did I start eating?' he asked himself, but shook it off; anything to not think about the girl sitting across from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma finished his food in record time. He's always been a quick eater. Sakuno finished a few minutes later. When she was done she picked up her shake and took a big gulp, then she finally looked at him again.

"Thanks for treating me, to dinner." She said. Ryoma nodded but didn't say anything. He wanted to see what she wanted, really wanted. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other for a few moments, but when neither began to speak, it become a little uncomfortable. Sakuno sighed; she should have known he wouldn't start, so it was left to her. "Well aren't you going to tell what's got your buttons in a twist?" Ryoma looked at her.

"Well I know you're mad about something, so why don't you spill, I'm always here to listen. You know that, what else friends are for." She smiled ate him.

"Friends, hmm?" He said.

"Of course, we've been friends for about three years now, remember, we met on a train freshman year in jr. high, became friends, then I moved, and now I'm back, and now you won't talk to me. So what else am I? So what's wrong?"

Ryoma looked at her, he really didn't want to talk about his problems, he wanted to find out which one of his brothers, the girl in front of him liked, and kill him that's what he wanted to do. "Nothing."

"Wrong, don't try and hide from me Ryoma, I know you too well."

"You don't seem to be like the Sakuno I remember. The one I know stutters blushes and does not say anything, while her friend puts her into awkward situations. Also the Sakuno I remember was clumsy. You don't seem to be any of those things." Ryoma said back. "So how can you know me so well, if I don't know you?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma and blew out a breath. He was being really stubborn. Finally she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine I give up, I won't brother you about." Sakuno lend back into her chair and stared back at him. 'If he wants to be pig headed, that's fine. I'll just enjoy the view.' Sakuno really was worried about him, but she also knew she couldn't drag it out of him. You just didn't do that to Ryoma. She smiled in her mind, she'd really missed him. She'd missed everything there was that made Ryoma, Ryoma.

She liked that he was stubborn, that he was quiet and didn't say anything pointless, because it made what he said really count. That he really meant what he was saying, and not just to feel in space. She'd missed their quiet walks home, she missed seeing him everyday at school, at tennis matches, and at games. She especially missed the way her heart would beat faster, and her nerves being out of whack. Yet at the same time, she felt like that was exactly the way it should be.

But she'd changed the past year. She was more confident, and sure about herself. She wasn't near as clumsy and stutter-ish as she used to be either. And it all started because the person in front of her had heard her that day.

_Flashback _

Sakuno had been sitting on one of the benches surrounding the tennis court. She was waiting for the Semi- finals for Nationals to start, they were going against Shitenhouji. It was still freshman year and everyone was excited about the team making it so far. She knew it was a big deal to the regulars to win, since it would be one of the last times they played before the Third years graduated and entered high school. She hadn't wanted to be late, so she'd come a half hour earlier. But because of that, she had no idea where the Seigaku regulars would be playing, and she wasn't sure when they'd get there, or how to find them. Sakuno decided she'd listen to some music while she was waiting, so she pulled out her little mp3 player and turned it onto to DJ Sammy's 'Heaven' and began to sing softly along with it.

"Now nothing can change what you mean to me." As the song progressed and the next one started, her voice grew a little loader as confidence took over. She looked around and saw that no one was around, so she sang even loader, but staying in tune with the music as well. The next song was 'Stand' by Rascal Flats.

Sakuno was smiling as she sang, she loved to sing. When she sang she was free and confident. Well as long as she was by herself, when she sang she was a different person. She felt she could do anything as long as she was singing. Now she was really into it, so the light touch on her shoulder about gave her a heart attack. Sakuno ripped out her earphones, as she turned, red faced and stuttering to a very amused Ryoma.

Sakuno felt herself die a little when she saw that it was Ryoma who had caught her singing and not a stranger wanted her to leave or quiet down. If it had been anyone but Ryoma she wouldn't have you guessed, she tripped and fell down the steps.

Lucky for her she was only on the second step and just dropped to the concrete landing. Now it was complete she was mortified, way beyond embarrassed, hurt and sore, and on the verge of tears. Could it get any worse? You bet it could and it did.

Ryoma couldn't hold it in, he began to laugh, and he laughed hard enough for tears to gather at the corner of his eyes. That had been the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He had arrived early because he didn't want the Coach to get angry like the last time he was late. He decided he'd get in his warm up before the team got there. He'd headed for the empty courts. He'd entered to see Sakuno sitting there and she was singing. He walked up to and her and was surprised when she didn't turn to him when he got close, but realized that it was he had in ear phones. 'So she's listening and singing along.' He smiled. It was cute, her sitting there oblivious to his presence and she singing away.

Ryoma sat his stuff down and listened for a few minutes. He listened as her voice become stronger, and she got really into it. He had to admit she was pretty good, not the best but it could be worse. He waited for her to finish 'Stand' before he tapped her on the shoulder. He knew she'd be shocked, but when she turned around, and looked at him her face was priceless. When Sakuno began to fall, he went to grab her but he missed and she feel onto her behind, with a resounding thump. The scene she was making was really funny, and none of the other regulars where around, so he let himself laugh. He felt carefree for a moment.

Sakuno looked up at Ryoma's smiling face, and she was mad. Why'd he have to come and scare her like that? She looked up through her tears and stood up.

"Ryoma this isn't funny, that hurt." She said. She never raised her voice, and it was the same this time, but a hint of authority was behind it this time, and that made Ryoma look at her seriously.

"I though it was, after all, it's not everyday that a shy, always lost and clumsy girl who sucks at tennis and never says anything, to be caught singing, ahead of time, and not sucking at something; only for her to make an embarrassing moment even more embarrassing by falling." Ryoma stated he wasn't trying to be mean, but it came out that way.

"Well I'm glad I brought some amusement to your day." Sakuno murmured. Ryoma heard, but decided to ignore it.

"So when did you start singing?" he asked.

"What do you mean, when did I start. I've always known how to sing." Sakuno was confused; didn't everyone know how to sing?

"I meant when did you get so good at it. I never pictured you as someone good at anything. I mean…." 'That sounded really bad.' "You sounded really good you should keep practicing." Ryoma covered.

"Really you think I could become you at it?" Sakuno had always wanted to be a singer, but she was way to shy. The moment she got near a stage or microphone, she froze stiff as a board. Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders. Sakuno smiled, really big. Her anger and embarrassment replaced by the moment, with that fact that Ryoma had just given her a complement. Her average Sakuno with too long of hair to place tennis. "Thank you." She sat down, and Ryoma sat next to her. Hey he didn't have anything else to do. It wasn't like he needed to get pumped up anyway; their opponent today was a really weak school. They'd have no problem winning their first game.

They were quiet for a few moments. "You know I've always wanted to be a singer." Sakuno said out of no where. She was shocked she'd just told Ryoma something she'd never told anyone before. Not even her grandmother or Tomo. She blushed. He probably thought she was an idiot now.

"Then why don't you become a singer?" Ryoma asked. Now she wasn't the only one shocked. Ryoma never cared about what Sakuno did. But he was curious, he shrugged. 'Whatever.' Were his thoughts.

"Because I'm not really any good and … I'm… I'm ju-just to shy to get in front of others and sing. It's so embarrassing, and I'd hate for everyone to hear someone as pathetic as me sing.

"Who said you were pathetic?"

"Well... yo-you… you do all the time." Sakuno answered back. Ryoma was stomped for a moment before saying.

"I never said you were pathetic, I just said that you suck at tennis, your hairs to long, and you're clumsy. But I never said pathetic."

"I sound pretty pathetic to me." Sakuno said.

"Well you're really good, so instead of wasting time, learning tennis why don't you start taking singing lessons. Tennis isn't for everyone you know." Ryoma said.

Sakuno thought about it, could she really do it? Did she really have the courage to reach for her dreams? Sakuno slumped. Nope she didn't

"I'm too much of a coward." Sakuno answered.

"You're only a coward if you don't go for a goal. My goal is to be the best out there, to beat all of the strongest players, and show that stupid old man, that I'll reach my dreams. And absolutely no one is going to stand in my way." Ryoma stated. Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma had actually talked so much in one sentence. He never said anything about his dreams, and he rarely said more than three words to her since they met. She wished she was more like Ryoma. He was so confident.

"Think about it." Ryoma said, then picked up his bag, and headed towards the register tables a few courts over. He left Sakuno there thinking about what he told her. 'Wonder what she's going to do?' he thought.

Sakuno thought about it and she decided, that she wanted to be like Ryoma, she wanted that confidence that he had hung on his shoulders. She wanted to become a singer, and she'd work hard to live out that dream.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

hey everyone i'm thinking about writing another fic about Ryoma+Sakuno. This next one might end up being the epiloque of this story, but i'm not sure. It might turn into a Sakuno+mystery man one. Review and comment if you think that is a good idea.

Thanks BDOB


	10. Chapter 10:The Past

Hey everyone Thanks so much for your reviews, I had thought that no one was reading my story, but thanks to all your wonderful reviews I've decided to continue my story There's More Than One of You. I hope you enjoy.

And like promised I'd like to think the first 10 people who replied to my 'fake' Chapter 10.

In Order: rebeccasanfujieijilvr, satachiha08, Lonely Rain, speadee, neko-in-tears, geetac, animeandmangaaddict, Kikimaru's Love15, rose12136, and to pearlygirl.

**Chapter 10 The Past **

_"You know I've always wanted to be a singer." Sakuno said out of no where. She was shocked she'd just told Ryoma something she'd never told anyone before. Not even her grandmother or Tomo. She blushed. He probably thought she was an idiot now. _

_"Then why don't you become a singer?" Ryoma asked. Now she wasn't the only one shocked. Ryoma never cared about what Sakuno did. But he was curious, he shrugged. 'Whatever.' Were his thoughts. _

_"Because I'm not really any good and … I'm… I'm ju-just to shy to get in front of others and sing. It's so embarrassing, and I'd hate for everyone to hear someone as pathetic as me sing. _

_"Who said you were pathetic?" _

_"Well... yo-you… you do all the time." Sakuno answered back. Ryoma was stomped for a moment before saying. _

_"I never said you were pathetic, I just said that you suck at tennis, your hairs to long, and you're clumsy. But I never said pathetic." _

_"I sound pretty pathetic to me." Sakuno said. _

_"Well you're really good, so instead of wasting time, learning tennis why don't you start taking singing lessons. Tennis isn't for everyone you know." Ryoma said. _

_Sakuno thought about it, could she really do it? Did she really have the courage to reach for her dreams? Sakuno slumped. Nope, she didn't _

_"I'm too much of a coward." Sakuno answered. _

_"You're only a coward if you don't go for a goal. My goal is to be the best out there, to beat all of the strongest players, and show that stupid old man, that I'll reach my dreams. And absolutely no one is going to stand in my way." Ryoma stated. Sakuno was surprised that Ryoma had actually talked so much in one sentence. He never said anything about his dreams, and he rarely said more than three words to her since they met. She wished she was more like Ryoma. He was so confident. _

_"Think about it." Ryoma said, then picked up his bag, and headed towards the register tables a few courts over. He left Sakuno there thinking about what he told her. 'Wonder what she's going to do?' he thought. _

_Sakuno thought about it and she decided, that she wanted to be like Ryoma, she wanted that confidence that he had hung on his shoulders. She wanted to become a singer, and she'd work hard to live out that dream. _

_……………………………………………………………………………………………_

After that day, Sakuno did stop taking tennis lessons. She talked to her grandmother and she agreed to let Sakuno join a class for beginners, for singing lessons. As time went by, the Regulars won the Nationals. They were number 1 in the Nation. As a celebration they all went to Taka-son's place for sushi. During that, Sakuno approached Ryoma.

She walked up to him, and sat beside him. It took a little while, but Ryoma finally realized that she was there. He turned to see what she wanted. Sakuno was twisting her dress in a knot, creating wrinkles; she'd have to iron out later. Ryoma sat down his drink and cleared his throat to show she had his attention. Sakuno jumped a little, but she took a deep breath and said.

"Ryoma, I…I want to-oo thank you," she blushed, "for what you said. I've be-een taking singing lessons. And my instructor says I have a lot of potential. She wants me to continue taking personal lessons, and to join the chorus next year." Sakuno looked at him, he didn't look surprised or anything, he looked the same as always. So she hurried and stood up, "so thank you." And then she bowed, and hurried back over to where Tomo was sitting.

Ryoma smirked, "so she took my advice after all." He went to take another drink when he noticed that his sempais were all looking at him. He gave them the _what- are- you- staring- at _look. His sempais just smiled and said nothing. (Yeah right) Eiji and Momo had a field day trying to get what was going on out of Ryoma. He wouldn't budge.

So his sempais left Jr. High, but they all stayed close, and they hung out during the summer vacation. Sakuno and Ryoma continued to talk and they began to become real close friends. Ryoma actually preferred to spend time with her than the three boys in his grade. During their sophomore year Ryoma started to notice that Sakuno was getting cuter, each time they saw each other. She still sucked at tennis, but from what he was gathering from her, she was doing really well, and then finally it happened Sakuno told him she was leaving.

Ryoma had started to consider Sakuno, _his_, his friend, his cheerleader, his classmate, and only deep down, did he consider her his _girlfriend_. He was a lot more open with her than with anyone, and was more social. Through Sakuno, he was forced to do the things Tomo wanted them to do, and by the end of the year, they six freshman were pretty close.

The day that Momo, and Kaidou graduated, the regulars, the three guys, Tomo and Sakuno all got together and had a nice meal together. Sakuno decided to tell everyone her news, stood to announce it. (Actually Tomo stepped on Sakuno's foot, making her stand up catching everyone's attention.)

Sakuno cleared her throat and said, "Well I'd like to congratulate Kaidou and Momo-Chan sempais on graduating. And to say that I hope next year will bring happiness to everyone." Sakuno went to sit down, but Tomo cleared her throat pointedly and nudged Sakuno. "Tomo I don't think now is the proper time, it'd be rude." She furiously hissed at her friend, and of course Tomo completely ignored her and stood up.

"Hey everyone, Sakuno has some important news to tell you all." Tomo said smiling, and then sat down.

"What is it Sakuno- Chan?" Eiji asked. He looked thoughtful, and then brightened, "I know you're finally going to tell us that you and ochibi are dating right?" Eiji was excited he really wanted them to get together. Sakuno blushed, and shook her head in the negative. Eiji was disappointed, but that didn't last long. "Well then what is it?"

"I'm… well… um… I'm going to France, for a year." Sakuno said in a rush. That took everyone back a step, well not her grandmother she already knew.

"What do you mean you're going to France?!!" Momo yelled. A chorus of confused, yeses came to his question.

"Sakuno has been asked to join a group of talented musicians, singers, and actors, to go to France for a year, all expenses paid, and a chance to have their own recitals and debuts, by the end of the year. That is if they cut it." Coach answered. She was really proud of Sakuno. "She'll be living with her Aunt Hannah while there." The regulars where a bit stunned; they knew Sakuno could sing, they'd never heard her, but she'd said once that she was joining choir, and it would make her miss some of their practices. But they hadn't known she was good enough to get an offer to go to Europe.

"That's wonderful, Sakuno. I hope you do your best." Fuji said. He was smiling.

"Congratulations." Everyone echoed. Sakuno blushed and smiled, she was happy. Everyone, after a bit, seemed really happy for her. She was so close to them all now. They acted like her big brothers, and Tezuka was always polite to her, and did things to make her happy. Over the summer, they'd gone to the beach, and she'd convinced him to go swimming, instead of just sitting and reading a book. She'd worried over them all for the last two years, that they'd known each other. She was really going to miss them.

When the group separated, and Coach, Sakuno and Tomo had all gone to Sakuno's house, the regulars walked with each other. They were talking about Sakuno and her decision to go off and sing in Europe. Oishi was especially worried over her. (He's still the mother hen of the group.)

"Man that was a surprise. I mean, I've never even heard her sing, and now she's going off to Europe." Momo said.

"Wow, isn't it great though, what if she becomes famous, like the Chocolates." Eiji was bouncing around, he loves the Chocolates. "I'm defiantly asking for her autograph before she leaves, that way I have her first one."

"You know not everyone, seems to be happy about this." Fuji pointed behind them, where Ryoma was walking. He was frowning and was solemn. Well more than usual.

"Hey Echizen, you didn't seem that surprised that our little Sakuno- Chan can sing, and pretty well in fact. What's that all about?" Fuji asked. Ryoma looked at them and replied in a dull voice.

"I've heard her sing several times. I'm the one who told her to get lessons." Ryoma kept walking ignoring his sempais as he passed them. Momo and Eiji grabbed him before he got all the way through.

"You've heard her!!!" They said in unison. "So she is good? What do you mean you told her to get lessons?"

Ryoma looked at their faces and got a neat idea. He looked at them, again. "I heard her singing last year at the Semi-Finals for Nationals. She was okay, but I told her she needed lessons. She's sung for me a couple times. So I'm not surprised." He adjusted his hat. Ryoma, who was just trying to mess with them a little, was harassed the rest of that year. (Well even now, Momo and Eiji like to bring it up that, Ryoma was serenaded by Sakuno. Then they say 'Oh young love.')

When it was time to leave, all Regulars, and some of her friends showed up to say goodbye. They each gave her a small gift. Tomo gave Sakuno a diary that Sakuno was supposed to use, so when she came back they could look through it together, and it'd help Sakuno remember what happened in her life at that time. Fuji gave Sakuno a mini cam, so she could take pictures and up load them to her computer. Oishi gave her a mini first ad kit; Eiji gave her some hair gel and toothpaste. (His favorite kind, from his private collection.) Inui gave her a bottle of his INUI Juice that was supposed to help her with her singing. It was immediately confiscated when he was looking and dumped into the nearest waste basket. Tezuka gave her books on how to practice your vocal cords. Kaidoh gave her a girly banana, to keep her hair out of her face. Momo gave her a teddy bear with hair that stood up, just like his. Taka-san gave her a recipe book on how to make sushi, and a guide to the perfect cooking knife. The three boys gave her a picture album of their last two years together. And finally it was Ryoma's turn. Everyone waited to see what he'd give her.

Ryoma reached into his bag and pulled out…..

His sempais sweat dropped.

He'd given her a case of Ponta. But to give him some credit, it was the variety pack. (Okay it was lame, but what else would he give her?) They looked at Sakuno's reaction. She was smiling, and had stars in her eyes. It seemed to them that it was the best present she'd ever gotten. But what they didn't know was the meaning behind the ponta.

It was a reminiscent of the first time they met. They'd been on the same train, when a group of boys began swing their rackets really close to her face. Ryoma had saved her. And in response she'd given him the wrong direction. And when she'd gone to buy him a soda as an apology, he ended paying for them, because she didn't bring any money with her. That was the same day Sakuno first saw Ryoma play tennis.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. "So you remember, too?" She asked. Ryoma smirked.

"I really can't forget it was your fault in the first place." Ryoma said. Sakuno giggled. Then she became a little sad.

"I'll miss you Ryoma." Sakuno blushed and turned to the other sempais. "I'll miss all of you." Sakuno got a little weepy. Eiji 'awwed' her and started giving her a big hug.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's have a party!"

"That's a great idea!" And that's how their impromptu party had happened.

………………………..

End of Flashback

………………………..

Sakuno was sitting there with a nostalgic look on her face. Ryoma was sitting there for the last ten minutes, just looking at her. He wasn't pissed anymore. He was hurt though, but he'd had time to cool off. And he's once sure thoughts were now becoming doubts.

'Maybe I over reacted?" Ryoma thought. 'She could have been talking about anyone, even me. I just jumped to conclusions and made a fool of myself. Sakuno isn't someone who could hide her feelings very well around the person she really likes; her face was to tell-all, keep-no-secrets kind of person. That was one thing he really liked about her, well he liked pretty much everything about her. 'What!!! Don't go any further!!' he yelled at himself.

When had he become so weak, and pathetic? He'd never been this foolish and confused in his entire life. He needed to get his cool back. With his mind set, Ryoma let out a relieved sigh. He didn't like having a plan, and he didn't like being confused. So he was going to wing it.

"Okay you win. I was irritated. I was looking forward to coming back, but seeing my brothers again got me all out of whack. I'm sorry, so you win, that's what was bothering me." Ryoma looked over to see Sakuno smiling at him. His heart jumped a little and he remembered the hug she'd given him earlier. Pulling his hat down, Ryoma pushed down the blush creeping up his face.

"Thank you Ryoma." Sakuno patted his hand, and Ryoma took it in his. Both stared at their joined hands, and wondered when they'd get to be alone again. That's when Sakuno got an idea. "Ryoma next weekend, do you have anything planned?" Ryoma thought about it before shaking his head. Sakuno smiled grew. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"

Ryoma was kind of thrown back at the question. He never went shopping with a girl other than his mother and Nanako. It'd almost be like a date. 'But you'll be all alone this way, and Momo and the others will understand him skipping out of school practice just once. 20 laps around the courts were nothing compared to spending the day with Sakuno.' Ryoma zoned back in and realized Sakuno was still waiting for an answer. "Sure." Then he got up and they headed for the door.

When they left the burger joint, Ryoma started to walk Sakuno home. On their way they talked to get caught up on what was going on in their lives. When they reached Sakuno's house, Ryoma walked her to the gate and stopped. Sakuno turned to him and smiled, and then she did something unexpected. She leaned up and hugged him. Ryoma was startled when Sakuno's arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed. But he soon got used to it and hugged her back around the waist.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes just enjoying holding the other. And that's when they realized that this was perfect. The feel of the other in their arms, made them complete; but at the same time they showed how dense they were. Afraid that somehow the other could read their thoughts they separated, blushing and quiet. Finally Sakuno spoke up and said goodbye and Ryoma said it back.

Ryoma watched Sakuno enter her house, and started on his way home. Smiling a big smile and Sakuno who stood leaning on the door, covered her heart with her hand feeling the beating of love under her palm. "Oh Ryoma will I ever get the courage to tell you I Love You?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11: Eating Dinner and Wondering

**Chapter 11: **

Ryoma walked Sakuno back to her House. Sakuno and he had walked silently for a little while, not wanting to part just yet. Ryoma knew he'd need to tell her soon about his feelings. When they got to Sakuno's gate Ryoma stopped. Sakuno turned toward him, and was surprised when she was enveloped by warm strong arms. Not hesitating she placed her arms around his neck. Inhaling his scent she thought 'I'm home, I'm finally were I belong.'

(Just so you know, they both hugged each other, the first part was from Ryoma's and my view, this one is from Sakuno's and my view, if that makes sense.)

"I'm glad your back Sakuno, I missed you." Ryoma whispered to himself. He didn't realize Sakuno could hear him. Sakuno leaned back, looking at him and replied.

"I missed you more than I can say, Ryoma." Sakuno tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Ryoma closed his eyes at the sweet contact, tightening his grip in response, before releasing her.

"See you Monday." He turned away and headed down the street that would take him home. Sakuno watched him go, smiling at his back.

"I'm definitely going to tell you how I feel, just wait a little longer, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at the name she'd given him almost 4 years ago. Every time she called Ryoma, Ryoma-kun, in her head she was telling him she loved him. Sakuno turned into the gate to her home glad to be back. "Now to deal with Tomo."

(Ryoma actually waited at the end of the street for Sakuno to go into her house, but he didn't hear her confession.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Ryoma arrived home, he went to find his annoying father. He had a score to settle. Ryoma found Nanjiroh in the usual spot on the side porch way reading a perverted magazine.

"Oi, baka no Oji, I have something to talk with you about." Ryoma said, as he did so Ryoma began kicking Nanjioh's head into the floor.

"What are you doing? Ryoma stop it, what if you scare my beautiful face." Nanjiroh said between banging against the floor. Ryoma stopped only to glare at his father. "I guess the other set of the triplets and you met?"

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming? Do you know how annoying it was, having to explain everything to my sempais?" Ryoma looked at his father and shook his head. Nanjiroh had the clown like smile on. "Why do I even try? You don't care about anything that matters to me. You never have. All we have in common is tennis, and that's your entire fault too." Ryoma walked away, heading to his room.

Nanjiroh watched Ryoma go. He had a very sad look on his face. "Hey Rinko?" Nanjiroh knew she'd be close by, she always was.

"Yes dear?" She asked coming to sit by him.

"Am I really a bad father?" Nanjiroh asked. Rinko smiled understandingly at him.

"No dear, you're a good father. You just take things to an unnecessary level sometimes." Rinko said. Nanjiroh looked at her, then into the yard. Sighing he nodded his head.

"You're right as usual." He gave her a 'what do I do now' look.

"Just leave him, them, alone for awhile. Let Ryoma cool down it'll be okay after awhile. Ryoma and the boys love you. Just sometimes they just don't understand you." Rinko then placed the tea she'd made near Nanjiroh, going to get up, but Nanjiroh stopped her. Giving her a rare loving look Nanjiroh placed his arm around her.

"You know I'm a really lucky guy to have such a good wife. Thanks."

"Your welcome dear, just remember that the next time you pull out a dirty magazines." Rinko gave Nanjiroh a peek on the cheek; very similar to the one Sakuno had given Ryoma, before she headed back into the kitchen. Nanjiroh's laugh sounded through out the house.

Yeah he really was a lucky, lucky man

……………………………………………………………..

Ryoma stared blankly at the floor, he really wasn't to mad at his father, he was just still irked about Sakuno's comment early that day. It was just so coincidental that Sakuno would say something like that, just after his inner decision to tell her his feelings for her. It'd hit him slowly that his life felt weird without her in it. Just the thought had confused him, that he could want something other than the #1 position in the tennis world.

They'd stayed in contact while she was gone, and it'd helped him to know she still wanted to keep in contact. He, Tomo, and Coach Ryusaki were the only ones Sakuno kept in contact with. Knowing Tomo would inform everyone of her progress anyway. Sakuno hadn't told Tomo she met the Echizen brothers in Europe. It'd come as a shock to find out there was not only one look alike but two of Ryoma. Rio and she had become good friends in her time in the English school for the Arts. Sakuno'd confronted Ryoma about it, and his response had been one of boredom.

_Flashback from Sakuno's pov_

Sakuno was amazed at the different personalities of the triplets. Rio was the shy, quiet type, who worried about everyone, and had an almost dysfunctional sense of direction as she did. Rio loved to compose poetry, read, play the piano and he was a genius at computer mixing. Eric on the other hand, childish and loud, he was more athletic than Ryo, but his passion laid in soccer and the drums. He could play almost any type of drum in the world. He dabbled in the trumpet but give him a soccer ball and he was untouchable. They were both more sociable than Ryoma and they had fans of their own. Ryoma was the quiet, no nonsense guy, who seems to get bored easily, played like a tennis god and was as arrogant as could be. But they fit together, each a piece of a whole puzzle.

_End of flashback_

Ryoma hadn't given any thought that Sakuno might become attracted to his siblings. After all she'd been so devoted to him, at least she had been, but now Ryoma wasn't so sure. A knock on the door brought Ryoma out of his revere. Looking out his window Ryoma saw that the sun had already set and that it was probably dinner time. Getting up he walked to his door, and opened it to the other two of the triplet set.

"Ryoma-nii-chan dinner's ready, and mom wants us downstairs." They turned down the hall toward the stairs. Walking into the dinning area, they ate a heaping load of Japanese dishes; including sushi from Kawamura Sushi restaurant. The family talked and laughed as they all caught up on past times. And as the night grew Ryoma became more and more like his old self. Back when he and his bothers were together they all changed. Ryoma wasn't really a cold person; he just wasn't comfortable around people without his bothers. They were like one setting of dishes; they just weren't complete without the parts of the set. They knew instinctively what the others were thinking and feeling and they years of separation seemed to melt away and once again they were 11 and the dormant connections rebuilt themselves.

Ryoma laughed and joked, talking and smiling his normal silent glare gone. Rio was open and unafraid to take part in the discussions. Eric was relaxed and calm; it was hard to describe but they became their true selves. Coming from behind the facades and walls they'd built around themselves from the outside when they were without the others.

It was exactly what Nanjiroh and Rinko had wanted. Their children were back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Next Time on 'There's More Than One of You," it's a party and their going to cry if they want too. Just kidding, but get ready to find out some secrets, read about kicking butt, and Music of course. Please keep reviewing. And thanks to all of you for reading.

BDofB


	12. Chapter 12: The Party

**Chapter 12: The Party**

Ryoma rolled over trying to ignore the knocking sound coming from his room door. Apparently his mother had decided that it was time to get up. Rolling over one more time trying to get comfortable, Ryoma looked towards the clock on his headboard. It read 10 o'clock a.m. Groaning he gave up and headed towards the door. Opening it, Ryoma stared hard at his mother's sunny morning expression.

"Good morning Ryoma, it's time for breakfast." Ryoma grunted as a response and turned to grab his clothes. After taking a comforting shower and now more awake Ryoma headed down for breakfast. Rio and Eric were still in their jammies, yawning as they ate their breakfast. After grudgingly eating his American breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast Rio and Eric suggested that Ryoma take them on a small tour of their neighborhood. Ryoma deciding he had nothing better to do agreed and waited for them to change.

After they left the phone rang. Rinko picked up the landline and brought it to her ear saying hello.

"Hello Echizen-san, this is Momoshiro calling, is Ryoma there?"

"I'm sorry you just missed him, he and the boys left just a few minutes ago to walk around the neighborhood. Can I take a message for him?"

"Yeah, would it be alright if they could hang out with us tonight and go to Karaoke club tonight? We want to celebrate Sakuno-chan's return and so we thought we would make it a welcoming party for Rio and Eric too." Momo waited for Rinko to consider, hoping she'd say okay. Rinko smiled at the idea.

"Of course its okay, I'm happy that you would all think to include them. When is it and I'll make sure that they know." Momo laughed and told her what time and where they were meeting up. After saying their good byes Rinko went back to cooking lunch and Momo called up the other regulars and Tomo about the news.

……..

Ryoma and company arrived back at the house around 4 in the afternoon. Ryoma and showed them not only their immediate neighborhood, but his favorite spots, like on the river bank were Kaidoh and Inui trained, his and Momo's burger joint, the stringer's shop, where he buys his books, and tennis equipment. Then he took them to the park, his school, the tennis tournament grounds and the public tennis court. As they walked into the house calling that they were home, Nanako who was coming down the stairs told them that their mother had a message for them and that she was outside in the side garden if they wanted to find her. Headed that way any way for tennis court, they stopped to see her.

Rinko was just were Nanako had said she'd be, she was pruning her lilies when she saw her three sons coming around the corner. Sitting back onto her heels she waited till they were closer before she told them the news. After she finished, she received multiple reactions to it. Both Rio and Eric were exited, though Rio was a bit nervous. But Ryoma didn't look happy at all. When he looked as though he was going to say he wasn't going, Rinko cut him off.

"I told him you were going, so you should be ready to leave in two hours. You're meeting at 6:30 at the train station." She then went on to ignore them as she worked on her flowers. Ryoma a little cross didn't say anything, he just marched up the hill to the temple's court and got ready to play against his brothers; at the same time.

……

5:30 P.M.

"I'm can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ryoma said as he walked down the stairs. He pulled on the green t-shirt filling embarrassed. Rinko and Nanako had insisted that the triplets look cute for their little get together, so they demanded that the boys allow them to help dress them up. Ryoma looked at his brothers. Rio was dress in black dress slacks and black shoes, a long white buttoned t-shirt with open black vest, a few of his top shirt buttons open, and his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair was spiked out a little at the neck and some of his hair pulled out to the side and spiked too. Eric had on a neon green t-shirt with an open black sweater that appeared to have a skull and boned cut in half by the zipper with dark jeans, and white shoes, a checkered black and white hat on his head finishing his look. Ryoma himself had on a dark forest green dress shirt opened at the top reveling a bit of his collarbone, a silver necklace of a cross made up of swords just peeking at the top, gray pants with barely noticeable green stripes, and white tennis shoes, his hat gripped in his hands. Nanako had just finished messing with it and had demanded he not put his hat back on. He felt ridiculous, but he looked good. Ryoma grabbed his brothers and rushed out the door, before his mother decided to take pictures of them, she usually did.

"God I thought we'd never get out of there." Rio said, walking between the other two.

"Yeah, if mom messed with my hair one more time I was going to punch something." Eric said as he straightened his shirt collar. "And you dear older brother was the closest male to me." Rio looked at him and smiled.

"Good thing you didn't, I can still kick your ass." The two looked at each other and started trying to get the other into a headlock. Ryoma just looked at them, and did his best to ignore them. After several more incidents, some including an unwilling Ryoma they made it to the train station.

…………………………………………………………………………

As the group waited for the Echizens, they conversed between themselves. Eiji and Momo would make a comment once in a while about the surrounding girls that passed by, they'd become a lot closer since Jr. High, and three times more interested in the opposite gender as then.

"Man it must be an Echizen thing." Momo said.

"Yeah and I thought only ochibi would be late." Eiji said they were looked in all directions to see if they could catch a glimpse of the triplets.

"Oy there they are!" Kachiro said as he pointed down the street in front of them. They'd been expecting them to come from the right, not straight ahead, but they were finally there. Tomo and Sakuno both turned to see. Ryoma was to the left of Rio and Eric was on the right, as they continued down the street. The train station was busy and many people were coming and going. Many of the girls and even some guys stopped to watch the triplet's procession to their friends.

"OH MY GOD!" Tomo yelled, "They look like super models or something. Sakuno you're so lucky. I wonder if one of the other two would be my boyfriend." Tomo cracked up as Sakuno blushed, but she didn't deny the prospect of dating Ryoma, it was what she wanted after all; and she was sure the others couldn't hear that last part, so she wasn't as embarrassed as she could be. Good thing the others didn't tease her about it, as they'd heard everything, but they were too preoccupied with trying to guess which brother was which, even Inui couldn't figure it out.

"Let's worry about that later we need to onto the train, before it leaves, we still have to get to the Narita karaoke district." Tezuka said as they turned, all three boys in headlocks, towards the train platform. They joked around as the train speed them to Narita, Sakuno sat next to Fuji and Tomo as they talked about some movie that had come out recently. Sakuno hadn't seen it yet, but by the descriptions giving by the other two she wanted to go watch it.

'I wonder if Ryoma-kun has seen it.' She thought. 'Yeah, not like he'd want to go anyway.'

"**We are now stopping at the Narita train station, please make sure all belongings are picked up and taken. Thank for using the Tsukino train.**" Came over the intercom as they came upon the Narita station. The ride hadn't taken longer than 8minutes, yet the whole train cab was watching the group of handsome men, and the two young girls with them. Some of the older passengers smiled and laughed as they watched the antics of the young ones, reliving past memories of when they too were at that age.

Once they got off the train they headed straight for the Karaoke district, as they got closer to their destinations they became even more excited, already thinking of what songs to sing, and what games they could play. Walking into the shop Momo headed for the desk asking for a room big enough to fit sixteen people. Luckily within several minutes they got a room. The boys had all rushed to the room after getting the key, completely forgetting the complementary basket that came with renting a room. It had tokens for the drink and snack machine inside their rooms; it also had the books for the music selections. Tomo shook her head as she and Sakuno giggled at their antics and grabbed it for them before heading to their room.

"Man this basket is kind of heavy." Tomo said. She and Sakuno had split their carrying, Sakuno took the two books, and Tomo carried the basket. Sakuno nodded.

"Would you like to switch? I don't mind carrying the heavier box."

"Thanks Sakuno." Tomo set the basket down and grabbed the books from Sakuno. Sakuno bent to pick up the basket when she heard a wolf whistle behind her. Gasping and straightening up she turned to find two burly looking guys standing in the doorway of the room she was standing in front of. There appeared to be more in the room, but Sakuno couldn't see. The two guys looked tough and didn't appear friendly as they openly stared at Sakuno's chest and legs. She regretted wearing the knee length blue skirt and low cut white blouse. She'd been in a slight hurry when she'd dressed so had grabbed the two things on top of her suit case, which were the shirt and shirt, along with hairclip she had her hair in to keep it from fluttering into her face and lip-gloss. She'd slipped on a pair of low heeled white sandals and ran out the door to meet with Tomo.

"Well look-y here, we've found ourselves some interesting entertainment." The shorter of the two said. His dark eyes were staring very possessively on Sakuno; he swept his messing brown hair from his face. "Why don't you come and party with us, we'll make sure you have a good time. What do you say?" He leaned close to Sakuno's face, close enough that she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"No thanks scumbag, we're just fine." Tomo spit at him, he moved back and looked down at Tomo.

"Why don't you apologize while I'm still in a good mood." He sneered. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Don't count on it. Come on let's go meet the others. We'll just ignore him." Tomo said, Sakuno quickly picked up the basket and let Tomo pull her away. She hadn't said anything this whole time, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"Hey bitch were do you think you're going?" The taller of the two, Bully #2, grabbed onto Sakuno's arm pulling hard enough that the basket fell from her grip and she exclaimed in pain. Sakuno felt her face being grabbed and turned.

"You still haven't answered me, and now I'm pissed of so you're going to apologize for your friend too." The guy went to pull Sakuno's face up to his, when a fist collided with his right cheek, sending him backpedaling and releasing Sakuno. "Who did that, you're going to pay you f& bastard." The guy yelled. He looked up to find a guy standing in front of Sakuno and Tomo, he had green hair and his fist was still raised from the punch he'd just delivered. Bully #1 would have gone after this new guy, but many more guys, taller guys were coming from the room's open door and filling the small space of the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing, it's not polite to grab girls without permission?" This came from a guy with light brown hair, and a freaky smile. Bully #1 backed up from that smile. He felt he shouldn't mess with this one; there was something different about him. The girls had quickly been pushed out of sight behind the group of about 14 guys.

"Whatever, its not like we want anything to do with whores anyway." Bully #1spat, this was a mistake, as the guy with green hair came up and punched him so hard that he feel unconscious onto the floor. Bully #2 looked from his comrade to the group, before picking the guy up and running back to their own room down the hall.

"Good shot, Ochibi. It's is ochibi isn't it?" Eiji asked as he galloped onto Ryoma, Ryoma didn't give an affirmative he just turned and walked back into the room were Sakuno and Tomo were waiting. They were talking, well Tomo was talking/railing, and Sakuno seemed to be trying to calm her down. Ryoma sighed knowing that she was alright. He'd been quickly followed by the rest of the group, as they all piled in to start their party.

After they were all settled, Kachiro was sitting next to Tomo, who was sitting next to Katsuho (?) on one couch, Sakuno was sitting next to Ryoma, Momo, Rio and Eric on the couch opposite Tomo, a table was set between the two couches for easier access to the books and drinks set there. Eiji, Taka, Oishi and Fuji were also on a couch, making an enclosed area; Kaidoh, Tezuka and Horio were all sitting on comfy chairs in the spaces between the couches and the small stage; also able to reach the rather large table. Everyone grabbed sodas and bags of snacks from the cooler and sat down again to get comfortable to start the party.

"Well as being the person to come up with this excellent idea to celebrate the return of our own Sakuno-chan and the finding and befriending of the other two Echizens, I say we should get this party started." Everyone cheered before he continued, "So who wants to go first?" A bunch of people raised their hands, but Tomo was the loudest. "I guess Tomo-chan is going to go first." Momo said. Tomo shook her head and pointed at Sakuno who hadn't raised her hand, wanting the others to be able to go first before going herself.

"Yeah it's Sakuno-chan; we get to hear Sa-ku-no-chan first." Eiji sing-songed.

"But don't the senpais want to go first; I don't want to keep you all from going." Sakuno said. Shaking of heads and verbal no's where said to reassure Sakuno that it was alright with them if she went first and with a little prodding from Tomo Sakuno said okay, and was swiftly handed the book of songs. After several seconds of looking Sakuno shook her head, "I can't figure out what song to sing, they're all really good selections."

"Why don't you sing the song you did at first selections?" Offered Rio, the others looked at him.

"What's a first selection?"

"Oh when you first enter the Emerson's School of Fine Arts and Music, you have to go through selections. That's how you're placed into categories, and given a partnering D.J. to help mix your tracks and help you practice for competitions and finally your debut." 'Oh's' of understanding came from the group.

"Then how'd you know what song Sakuno sang?" Tomo asked.

"Because Rio is my D.J., that's how we meet." Sakuno smiled, she could've sworn she'd told Tomo that last night, she must not have.

"Oh so that's how you too know so much about each other." Oishi said. "So what song was it that you sang Sakuno-chan?"

"'You Raise me up,' by B. Graham." Sakuno answered. Tomo grabbed the book from Sakuno's lap and began flipping the pages under composers. She exclaimed when she found it.

"Here it is who has the remote?" Kaidoh raised his hand, it's been sitting on his seat when they'd come in. Tomo nodded. "Could you press in the numbers 10642, and hit pause? That's the combination." Kaidoh nodded and did as he was asked. Sakuno wasn't fast enough for Tomo's impatience, as she hurried Sakuno from her sit and up onto the stage. They were all laughing at Tomo's actions. "Are you ready Sakuno?" Sakuno nodded.

"Yeah we finally get to hear Sakuno-chan sing." Eiji and Momo said together. They all quieted down. As the music started and Sakuno brought the microphone up to her mouth, they grew silent. The music started out slow, so they figured it was going to be a romantic song, when the first line came up Sakuno wasn't even looking at the screen, she knew the song by heart. Bringing the microphone closer Sakuno starting singing, it was a soft and sweet sound, but gaining power as the song continued, blowing all of them away. She sounded like an angel, never going to high as to be uncomfortable, but high enough that it complemented the rising music, she was in perfect harmony with the music, as the notes came alive. Ryoma's heart did a little twitch, before it began pounding. Sakuno opened her closed eyes and their gazes locked, his heart thumped again. Ryoma' s breath was coming in slow intakes, and Ryoma never thought he'd heard something so beautiful, not even the sound of his racket making the sound of a perfect shot compared to what she was singing. As their eyes stayed connected a few seconds longer, Ryoma felt as though Sakuno had been talking to him, about him, singing for him. Blushing at his string of thoughts Ryoma went to grab his hat only for it to not be there, but in his back pocket. He couldn't grab it without definitely catching everyone's attention, and he'd rather not do that. Magic was in that air and it tingled as the last note sounded in the room. When the song was over and Sakuno received her points from the machine, everyone tried to talk over the other, to tell her how good it was. Sakuno blushed as she climbed down and rushed to her seat next to Ryoma.

She'd been so embarrassed with Ryoma watching her, she thought she'd sound horrible, but once she'd begun singing and their eyes had connected Sakuno only felt confused. She'd never seen Ryoma look like that before. It had made her heart want to stop and yet dance at the same time, she'd even wavered though no one had noticed. Sitting by him now, and remembering exactly why she'd chosen this song in the first place, Sakuno tried to cover her blush, leaning over she grabbed her grape ponta from the table and took a big drink of it, before realizing that her drink was emptier than she remembered. Looking at the table while still drinking, Sakuno noticed another grape ponta still sitting there. It had been moved more towards the edge of the table than when she'd set it down, but Sakuno knew it was hers. When she'd grabbed it from the fridge it'd had a dent just under the tab, and so did the one still sitting there. So who's drink was she drinking from? That question was soon answered, when Ryoma leaned over to grab his ponta only for it to be missing from were he'd put it. Turning to ask Sakuno if she'd seen it, Ryoma watched her bring down the can from her lips and blush a million shades of red.

"Sakuno is that my drink?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno nodded and handed over the drink, Ryoma grabbed it and stared down at the cans top, before setting it down and taking Sakuno's drink which she'd just picked up, and took a long drink from it.

"Ryoma, why'd you do that?" Sakuno asked now blushing again, Ryoma hid behind his nonchalant façade and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mine was empty, you drank all of it." Then he went back to sipping her drink. Sakuno's mouth opened and shut several times before she thought of a retort.

"Oh no, you don't Ryoma I only had one drink out of yours and it was empty, you're not going to drink all of mine." She then took it from his lax grasp and took a big swig. The small commotion had captured the rest of the groups' attention from their argument on who'd be going next.

"Fine." Ryoma said, Sakuno had practically drank all of hers by now, so Ryoma waited for her to lower it before taking it back from her, and finishing it off; placing the now empty can onto the table next to his own, before turning to Sakuno again. "Now we're even." Sakuno didn't know what to do, so she began laughing and then couldn't stop. It was so funny, they were arguing, and over drinks. Once Sakuno had begun to laugh, Ryoma found he himself begin to smile before he chuckled. The others, who'd been afraid that they hadn't patched things up after all, sighed as they saw the two laughing together.

"Alright I'm getting another drink, you want one?" Ryoma asked as he got, Sakuno was surprised he'd asked. In the past she would have had to ask or gotten one herself. 'So he has gotten more mature since I've been gone.' Sakuno had mixed feelings about that thought. She was sad because she hadn't been here to watch him grow up more, that the boy she'd first fallen in love with was changing, but she was happy she was with him now, and that she wasn't planning on being gone anytime soon. She was also excited, because from what she could tell if she let herself she could fall in love with this newer Ryoma just as fast and hard as she had before. That's when Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was still waiting for her answer. Ryoma had been waiting for an answer and as he did he watched a variety of emotions pass over Sakuno's face from sadness to happy, then to dreamy. When he saw that Sakuno had finally noticed he was still there, he watched another blush touch onto her cheeks, then she nodded her head and thanked him.

Ryoma walked over to the refrigerator and took out the tokens he put in his pocket and put them into the machine, and then he opened it and took out two more sodas. When he walked over and sat down, Momo was already halfway through his songs with Eiji, they where singing 'Shining.'

Their argument had been taken care of with a simple game of lots with the end result being Momo and Eiji would go first after Sakuno, then Fuji, singing 'the ache of my heart' from Tenipuri, after him it would be Inui and Kaidoh singing 'Wonderful Days', Taka, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo would singing 'Driving Myself. Then Tomo singing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, then Ryoma, Rio, and Eric singing 'Rising' and then Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji and Ryoma singing 'Don't Look', after that it was up to grabs. Ryoma of course had argued at the unfairness of him having to sing twice. What he didn't know was that Fuji had messed with the lots causing not only Ryoma, but himself and Sakuno to all have to sing twice.

The party was a blast, they laughed and joked, messed around and they never thought they'd had so much fun. When it was finally Ryoma's turn, his brothers went straight to the stage, but he was more reluctant. He didn't want to sing, he was about to absolutely refuse when Sakuno turned to him with a questioning look.

"Ryoma-kun, why aren't you going up? Don't you want to sing?" she asked. Ryoma just looked at her, a disapproving frown on her face. "Please sing Ryoma, I've never heard you before."

"Yeah none of us has, you never come with us when we come here, so now's time to make up for it, get up on stage and sing." Momo said, Echizen just stayed in place, Momo would have climbed up and over the table, but Rio and Eric stopped him.

"It's ok, we can sing by ourselves."

"Yeah don't make nii-san sing, he hates to."

Momo frowned. "But I thought you said that Ryoma was the singer in your family?"

The brothers shrugged. "He used to be, but he's hit puberty since then, maybe he can't sing and sounds like some kind of fog horn." Eric said. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"Now Eric, don't be mean, you know that nii-chan hasn't sang since the accident." Rio said trying to take up for Ryoma. But his comment only made it worse.

"What accident?" was the uproarious response.

"Will you two shut up?" Ryoma said.

"Then you tell them." Eric said. Ryoma kept his mouth shut. "Fine then I'm telling them. When we were about eleven years old, before we spilt, we were out bicycling, I lost control when my tire popped and I hit nii-san's bike and he fell into a ravine. Nii-san couldn't talk because the bicycles' handle bars had hit him in the throat, he was lucky it didn't kill him, but it caused major swelling and bruises. Ryoma couldn't sing and even after he healed he refused to sing." Eric said, crossing his arms over his body, the others looked between the nervous Rio, the defiant Eric, and a very, very pissed off Ryoma.

"Nii-chan you shouldn't have told them, if nii-san didn't want them to know." Rio said.

"Ryoma-kun, don't be mad at Eric, at least you don't have to sing if it's too hard on you." Sakuno said meaning the words in sincere worry, but Ryoma didn't see it that way, he was pissed so he thought she was picking at his pride. If he'd been thinking clearly he would have noticed she was just worried about him, and not picking fun at him.

"Fine I'll sing all the dang songs you want me to. I'm not afraid." Ryoma then went up to the stage with his brothers and took the microphone from Eric. "Start the music." And it did.

Ryoma felt nervous now, he hadn't sung in three years. He wasn't even sure he could anymore. When the music came on, and the words popped up for 'Rising' Ryoma took a deep breath and let the music's sound flow over him, and then he started. The song was slow at first, perfect for Ryoma to get back into the flow of music. Eric was right in a way, his voice had changed since he'd last sang, but now it was even better, and sounded a bit deeper more adult. Quickly the song picked up and he continued until his part and Rio's part overlapped, and he was done. Rio continued and then Eric finished the song off. After receive fair marks they got off the stage. Ryoma went over and sat down drinking more ponta to quench his sudden thirst. When he was done, he came face to face with Sakuno. She was smiling and seemed to want to say something to him.

"Ryoma-kun, that was so good, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Sakuno's smile widened. "Is that how you knew I needed singing lessons, because you like to sing too. Why didn't you say you liked to sing, we could have sung together."

"Perfect idea Sakuno-chan. Why don't you and Ryoma sing a song together after Tezuka, Oishi, Ryoma and I?" Fuji asked. After everyone shouted their agreement to the idea it was up to Ryoma and Sakuno to say yes. Sakuno didn't say anything she wouldn't pressure Ryoma into doing it like she'd inadvertently did earlier.

"Betsuni." Ryoma said, giving his agreement. Sakuno smiled and nodded her own.

"Then it's settled Ryoma and Sakuno will serenade us, but first for Tezuka, Oishi, Ryoma and I to sing our own song." Fuji prodded a reluctant Tezuka up to the stage, Oishi had already plugged in their song, and this time Ryoma didn't put up a fight. They did really good, but everyone, mostly everyone was more excited about Ryoma's and Sakuno's song, but that didn't take away from the amassment that their stoic captain could indeed sing, and sing well too.

………………………………………………………………..

Next time on There's more than one of you…

Ryoma and Sakuno sing, Sakuno goes to school and surprise, surprise Sakuno has an admirer. Find out more in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if it's a little ooc, or if it's detouring from the main point.

Thanks

BlackDove of Blessings.


	13. Chapter 13: A Duet

**Chapter 13: A duet**

Sakuno took the last bite of her chip before getting up to throw the bag away; they were taking a long time to find the 'perfect' song for her and Ryoma to sing. Ryoma was sitting beside her, quiet yet sending off waves of irritation. Butterflies flew in her stomach, as she watched him from in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't wait to sing with him.

Ryoma, on the other hand couldn't wait to go home. He might've been more social the last couple of years but that didn't mean his teammates could just drag him off whenever they wanted, and his bothers were no help at all. They were really enjoying themselves and making friends easily. Tomo was half in love with Eric already and he wasn't putting her off as he showed off with a few quarter magic tricks. Rio was talking to Oishi, and Tezuka was listening, as he described the perfect way to wrap an injury with only one hand. No one watched him as he watched Sakuno walked over to the trash and throw her chip bag away. To uncommon belief concerning his other teammates and Tomo, he _had_ noticed that she looked great tonight. He wouldn't admit it, but his heart had jumped when he'd first glimpsed her earlier standing with the gang at the train station. And he'd been really pissed off when those idiot guys had hit on her in the hall earlier. Which ruined the good mood seeing her had put him in; he bent forward to grab a bottle of water sitting on the table, a pretense to keep Sakuno in sight as she passed the sepais. 'Stupid Sakuno she shouldn't dress like that and catch peoples attentions. She can't even protect herself; I always have to help her.' He felt silly and not himself as the continued urge to just stare at her continued, but he forced himself to turn towards the group again.

His brothers were laughing and joking like they couldn't wait to push him back onto the stage again. They'd always picked at him; after all he was the oldest brother, 'it was their job' as Eric had said. And even though they irritated him to no end, and they really didn't know how to keep their mouths shut, he still wanted the best for them. But right now he really wanted to stuff socks into their mouths for ever telling his teammates that he liked to sing. It wasn't their business, but he couldn't keep the feelings in his stomach to loosen as he relived the moment on stage. It had felt good to sing with them again, and he bet that was the whole reason his mom had pushed them into going.

She'd hated it when he refused to sing for her, that he'd put even more determined into beating his father in a tennis match, and then he and his siblings had parted. Eric to stay with their mother's sister in America, and Rio to head of to the Emerson's School of Fine Arts and Music for school, they had an older cousin who taught there and she'd been happy to let Rio stay with her and her English husband as he continued to study. And they'd always gotten together with their parents during holidays to celebrate their birthdays and they regularly emailed each other or talked on the phone. But lately they'd been preoccupied, Rio with is depute as a disk jockey, and Eric as a MVP soccer player at his high school in America and him with Nationals coming just around the corner.

Sakuno came back and turned to Ryoma. "So how's the tennis training? Do you think you guys will have any problems making into the championships this year?" Sakuno knew it wasn't the real topic she wanted to talk to Ryoma about, but tennis was options right now with all their friends around. It was a safe topic, and her true feelings definitely were not. Ryoma seen it as the opening to conversation that it was and they began to talk at length about the boys' tennis schedule and how everyone was doing.

After about another minute or two, Tezuka who's headache had increasing gotten worse finally turned to the group and cleared his throat. They all knew that tone and quieted, turning to see what their captain wanted to say.

"Why don't you put it on random, and let the computer pick a song. We only have about another fifteen minutes before our time is up and we need to leave." With that said, Tezuka leaned back in his chair, signaling that he was finished. Fuji smiled.

"What a great idea Tezuka, it's no wonder you're the captain." He then took the remote and hit the button titled 'random' on it. The screen flashed colors as it processed through the thousands of songs in its database.

Finally it beeped and a song title and artist popped up. It was an American song by a country singer named Faith Hill. Luckily it was a duet, with Tim McGraw, called Let's Make Love. The title only had the couple blushing, and the group had a blast making wolf calls and whistling.

"Well hurry up and start singing already times a wasting." Momo called laughing as Ryoma glared at them all. Sakuno headed up towards the stage and grabbed the microphone, and then handed Ryoma a second one. They looked at everywhere but at each other, as the slow beat of a piano started. Sakuno's part came up in pink signaling it was Faith's part.

"Baby I've been drifting away; Dreaming all day; of holding you; touching you…." After the first verse was over and the chorus started bringing Ryoma's and her voices into harmony. The first verse of the chorus had them both blushing ten shades of red and burgundy and the group laughed behind their hands and Fuji brought out a tape recorder out to tape them. Then it was just Ryoma's turn, and as he sang he realized that what he was singing was how he felt inside about Sakuno, maybe a little more innocent and less blunt but true all the same.

As the song came to a close, Ryoma noticed that even with them not looking at each other they'd subconsciously moved closer as they sang, and as the last note of the chorus came to a close Ryoma looked at Sakuno and she at him and he felt…better?.. for a lack of words. He definitely wasn't irritated anymore, and that he could take on the whole tennis team without breaking a sweat. Getting down, he still felt on cloud nine, and all from that one look. After several more jabs and jokes everyone began getting their things together.

As they left Fuji promised everyone a copied of the 'lovebirds' duet. Ryoma grumbled, but he continued walking, his brothers were ripe old buddies with Momo and Eiji by now, as they joked and kid around. Finally they reached the other side of the train station and they all began to separate and go their own ways. By the time they'd all said their goodbyes and Ryoma, Rio and Eric headed home it was going on 11 o'clock.

"That was a lot of fun." Rio said as they headed down their street. Eric nodded as he hung onto Rio's shoulders, he'd tried to grab for Ryoma but Ryoma had side stepped, leaving Eric gripping for thin air.

"Oh don't be mad at me any more onii-san, I'm sorry okay, I won't reveal any more of your past embarrassments unless you want me too. Ok? _Please_." Eric whined, finally Ryoma caught him in a headlock and nugged him, smirking.

"Fine, you're forgiven, for now; but the next time you start blabbing your mouths, I'm retaliating." Eric laughed and they were all smiling and dodging fake punches when they entered the house. As they pulled off their shoes, their father came out from the living room, he'd been heading for the stairs to go to bed, now that his son's were all home.

"Well it's about time you boys got home, you know your mother made me stay down here and wait for you to get home, instead of us having some alone parent time." Nanjiroh grumbled, knocking each of his sons on the head. Identical frowns and rubbing of the heads were his son's only responses. "Well at least tell me you met some girls." When they just frowned even more, Nanjiroh let his mouth drop, and then he swung his hands up to his face in mock horror, "Don't tell me I have three incompetent sons, oh kami-sama what did I do to deserve three idiotic sons." Then he turned back to them. "Get to bed already, G'night." With that he began climbing the stairs grumbling all the way about how he was young, and all the eligible girls whose hearts must be broken, yada- yada. The three brothers shook their heads and headed up the stairs after the father disappeared down the landings hall.

After they all said goodnight and headed to their rooms, ready for a long deep sleep from their fun. As Ryoma turned off the light above his bed and climbed more comfortably into his bed Karupin's soft purring in his ear, he thought back to the last two days, and all that had happened. Man he was a fool, 'she probably doesn't even like you anymore, I mean you guys talked about tennis, and you talked about no one but yourself, and now you're sounding like a love sick child. Grow up already and ask her.' Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh. He was right, he needed to take charge and be more like his old Ryoma Echizen self. "No more acting like a fool, I am going to tell her, sooner or later."

And with that he closed his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Man this chapter didn't seem right I feel like I'm heading in the wrong direction, but I'm going to take some time before updating again, I needed to get my storyline together again.

Well I hope it wasn't too out of character for anyone, and wish me luck, as I continue.

Please R&R.

BlackDove of Blessings

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note: From me, the author, I just wanted to say sorry for the long break I've been really busy between school, work and relationships don't get me started on that last one. I thought have to finals on the same day was bad, trying being in a relationship with a clueless guy. WOW I just had an epiphany my guy sounds like Ryoma. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being such loyal readers.

BDoB


	14. Chapter 14:A Challenge Issued

**talking in unison**

_Emphasis_

'thoughts'

"talking"

**Chapter 14: A Challenge Issued**

Several days later….

'God what is wrong with me? It's been days and I still haven't say anything to Sakuno, about how I feel. Man, this frustrating.' Ryoma groused as he dressed for morning tennis practice. Even if school was out for three more days, the regulars had a game this Saturday and Tezuka wanted them to have practice matches.

Three more days till school restarted and then he wouldn't have any free time to just hang out with Sakuno. He hadn't gotten to do anything except hang out with his brothers. He liked his brothers but they were starting to annoy him. I mean just because his room had the only working computer right now didn't mean he liked the fact his room had become a welcome mat for everyone. Between his father looking up perverted things, Nanako doing her last exam reports before graduating college, his mother looking up recipes, and his brothers barging in at all times of day or night to play videogames; he was definitely ready for tennis practices to start just so he could get away from them all for a while.

He just hadn't counted on his brothers coming to practice with him. Now he watched as Momo and Eiji alternated in groping the two Echizens, instead of him, as they too dressed for practice. Tezuka had given them permission to join the tennis team while they visited, so they would be practicing with the non-regulars as the regulars practiced for the tournament.

"Hey guys, it's time for practice better head out before the Captain gets mad at us." Momo said, and then head locking the two he headed out the door. Eiji laughed as the twins tried to wiggle their way out of Momo's arms, before he turned to get Ryoma.

"Ochibi it's time to go."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming Eiji." Ryoma grabbed his racket and headed outside to the courts.

The sun was blaring down on the courts, making Ryoma squint as he left the darker, air conditioned club room. The freshman were already setting up the courts as the older students grabbed ball baskets and practiced with their swings as a warm up. Eiji and Ryoma were the last to enter the courts, so they shut the fence gates behind them.

"Alright, everyone gather around, we have two people we need to introduce." Oishi called out. Tezuka who'd been talking to the coach, came over to finish addressing the group.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce two new members that will be participating with us for an unidentified amount of time." Nodding the two Echizen brothers stepped forward. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Echizen, Rio." Rio said stepping forward. "Please take care of me."

"And I'm Echizen, Eric." Eric said bowed a bit more stiffly. "Please take care of me." Tezuka nodded and the two went back into the line up. After addressing the group on what each group would be doing, they were dismissed for practice.

Echizen went over to wait his turn for the court. They would be practicing four against one, today and right now Momo was getting creamed. He was up against Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji and Oishi. After the four won the game and Momo was breathing hard on the ground, the others were walking off the court to get a drink and a towel.

"Just because we won doesn't mean we're not tired, Momo was as enthusiastic as always." Oishi commented as they headed out of the gate. Getting up Ryoma grabbed Momo's water bottle and brought it over to him. Momo accepted it with a grateful lift of his mouth. After chugging half the bottle Momo had his energy back and it was Ryoma's turn.

He was doing fairly well under the pressure his sempais were putting on him. He was about to score the final match point and win, when he heard his brothers yell. "His left side is open, and you're to spaced apart he's going to get the point." Ryoma gritted his teeth, as the regulars moved into said space cutting off Ryoma's point and scoring them it instead. Since it was a one point match up, Ryoma lost. The regulars grinned at their win, and Ryoma was ready to split in frustration. Walking off the court he headed to his brothers.

"Do you mind keeping your traps shut. I almost won." He glared down at his unrepentant bothers. They both smirked at him, and immediate their father.

"You're still mada mada, shounen." This mad Ryoma even angrier. He hated it when his father made fun of him and now here his brothers were doing the same thing.

"If you weren't related to me, I swear I'd murder you." The brothers shook the comment off as hot air. They really loved picking on their nii-san. He was just too easy once you knew his weaknesses.

"You know, I bet if you really had to play me you wouldn't be so sure about yourselves." Ryoma stated. He brothers shared a smirk.

"If we played against you, you'd lose big time big brother." Eric said, and Rio nodded adding.

"After all we've watched you, and we know all your weaknesses."

"Oh really?"

"**Really**." They said together.

"Fine when we get home, I'll show you just how many _weaknesses_ I have." Ryoma smirked back.

"**Agreed**."

"Saa that would be interesting to watch." Came a feminine voice by Ryoma. Fuji, Inui and Oishi had overheard their conversation, so Fuji decided to intervene.

"Yeah I'd like to see that too."

"It'd be good data."

"Why don't you have it here after practice, so we can all see it." Fuji suggested. Ryoma looked at his brothers and shrugged.

"**Okay**."

"Saa, I'll tell Tezuka, he wouldn't want to miss it." Fuji moved away, and slowly the others did as well, after all they still had training to do, before they could have their match.

………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry it's short I don't feel like writing more at this time, but I promise I will next time.

Please Read and Reviews. Comments welcome.

Later,

BDOB


	15. Chapter 15: 3 Echizen Court MatchUp

**Chapter 15: 3- Echizen Court Match-Up**

Ryoma stretched his stiffening muscles as he waited for his brother's to discuss their positions on the court across from him. Ryoma knew he'd be up for a challenge, but he was confident that he was going to win. Finally Rio and Eric were in place and waiting for Ryoma to serve. Ryoma threw up the ball, balancing himself on his toes Ryoma jumped and slammed his racket against the ball, sending it careening towards the other side of the court. Rio and Eric were really in sync as they both switched with Rio headed towards the front to intercept the ball, as Eric rushed to the back to cover in case Rio couldn't handle the pressure of Ryoma's heavy ball. Rio's racket came into contact with the ball, and an invisible force seemed to be pushing him backwards as he tried to bring his racket up. Eric didn't think it was going to work, but Rio suddenly shifted his feet, getting a better stance and smirking, sent the ball soaring high.

"That's going to be out." Horio exclaimed, every one figured the same, when suddenly it was like the ball decided it had changed its mind and headed back towards the courts. Ryoma saw this and jumping caught the ball as it started to descend, slamming the ball into a dunk smash similar to his Samurai Drive. The ball it the court and Rio looked like he was going to intercept, but suddenly moved aside and towards the back as Eric came up to the front. Hitting the ball, Eric sent the ball to the corner right of the court just inside the in line. The ball had been moved so quickly from one side of the court to the other, that an after shadow of the ball had happened making an X shape. Thinking the one point match was over; the surrounding groups of people were shocked to see Ryoma suddenly appearing in the line of ball, as if he knew that was where it was going. Ryoma smirked as he easily returned the ball towards the inner pocket, Eric and Rio had left wide open, saying as he swung.

"You know, you should really think up a new move that X drive is getting old." The ball hit and Rio slid to catch the ball and send it into a lob, that Ryoma dunk smashed again in another attempt to get the ball past his brothers. This kept happening over and over again. They two would play a spectacular play, but Ryoma seemed to read their movements, and return with an even more awesome play, that both Rio and Eric expected, so the ball went back and forth, back and forth. The tension in and surrounding the game was solid enough to scoop up with a spoon and eat. Everyone's breath was held as Ryoma, Eric and Rio battled against each other. The sweat dripping off of the three was already soaked through their clothes, and they were all getting tired but they didn't slow or let up. It was an amazing match, that didn't seem was going to end, when Ryoma slide up from the court in his B-drive, his brother's backed up to catch it as it arched, only suddenly Ryoma spun himself, decreasing his speed and as he did Tezuka's famous Zero Shiki drop shot. The brother's couldn't reach it in time, and the ball dropped and rolled back towards the net. Ryoma won.

The courts were silent as the players looked at each other, when suddenly Rio dropped his racket and he and Eric dropped onto the courts in an exhausted heap. Ryoma exhaled slowly and let himself drop into a very tired liking kneel as he caught his breath. "Dang it Rio we lost again." Eric said and laid down. At the sight, the surrounding area erupted in rowdy, exuberant cheers. The people flooded the courts, surround the three Echizen boys all trying at once to tell them how awesome the game was, and trying to describe how they thought they'd hadn't seen such a good match-up in a long time. Tezuka just silently watched, until he noticed the sun was going down, and the courts still needed to be cleaned up, and everyone washed and headed home. Announcing it was time to go, everyone took off in groups to the showers to wash up before heading home. Rio and Eric helped Ryoma stand and the three brothers smiled and laughed as they too headed for the locker rooms and their clothes. The regulars watched them go, some were amazed at the three brothers, and how they had played, before shaking it off and laughing along with the triplets.

After everyone changed they all headed in their own directions for home, calling out once more to the triplets about how awesome the game was. Ryoma, Rio and Eric became silent as they enjoyed the sun setting, each thinking their own thoughts. Before long they were home and heading for their rooms to change for dinner. Ryoma entered his room, locked the door, and plopped on his bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. Grumbling to himself, thinking if it was Momo, he was going to murder him for waking him up. Looking at the caller ID, Ryoma straightened in bed with a jerk. It wasn't Momo, it was Sakuno. Hitting the answer button, Ryoma brought it to his ear. "Sakuno?"

"Ryoma, did I wake you?" Sakuno asked at Ryoma's gruff voice.

"Yeah, but it's okay I had to get up anyway. What do you need?" Ryoma rubbed his hand thru his hair, realizing it was knotted from sleep. Trying to fix it, Ryoma grabbed the brush and ran it thru a couple times as Sakuno spoke.

"Well tomorrow is Friday and you said you were free to spend the day with me." Sakuno was glad she was talking on the phone and not face to face, for some reason having to remind Ryoma had her feeling more embarrassed now than when she'd asked him a week ago. "You are still free right?"

Ryoma felt a bit of panic, he'd forgotten but he was happy too. This meant he had all day to be with Sakuno. Then he remembered that he had practice and that he hadn't cancelled with them. 'Dang it.' He thought.

"Ryoma? Are you still there?" Sakuno's voice brought him back.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm still free. When do you want to meet?" He asked, then grabbed a note from his desk and a pen. He wanted to make sure he didn't forget again. Writing down 10 o'clock at the street corner, near their old junior high. "Okay see you there."

"See you there Ryoma-kun. Bye." Sakuno hung up and so did Ryoma. Then calling Oishi, Ryoma said that he had something important to do with his parents and that he would make up for the practice on Saturday's Game, Oishi had fretted that something was wrong with him and that Tezuka was not going to like the fact that Ryoma was skipping practice. After calming Oishi down he hung up. Leaving Ryoma went to find his brothers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	16. Chapter 16: The Date part One

Chapter 16: The Date Part One

Ryoma walked towards his brother's room. The door was open and they were sitting on their bunk beds. Rio on top and Eric on the bottom, each was doing their own thing. Eric playing a video game on his Nintendo, the noise filling the room with a type of humming sound. Rio was reading a book and taping his foot to music only he could hear. Ryoma knocked on the door to notify them that he was entering. They each looked up and nodded at him. Ryoma walked inside and shut the door. He didn't want their father to hear what he was about to say, locking the door for good measure. Rio and Eric looked at him, curious about his actions. Figuring it was important they each sat down what they were doing. Eric turned and placed his feet onto the floor still sitting on the bed. Eric on the other hand jumped down from the bunk and leaned on the ladder that lead to his bed. Ryoma sat in one of the two chairs in the room.

It was a big room, bigger than his own, because Rio and Eric had to share, but since they weren't here a lot it was pretty sparse for furnishing, thus the computer problem. There were two desks, with chairs, lamps and drawers, a carpet a smallish Video/DVD television in the corner, surrounded by movies. Then a walk in closet the two shared and the bunk bed.

Ryoma looked at the two seriously, after all what he was about to say was important and he wanted them to know that before he began. When he had their full attention he began to speak.

"Do you guys like Sakuno?" He asked. The two looked at him and then at the other before Eric shrugged and answered.

"Of course we like her, she's our friend." Rio nodded his agreement to Eric's statement. Ryoma didn't let his irritation show, as he tried again.

"That's not what a meant. I was asking if either of you have romantic feelings towards her." This time the answers came quickly.

"No, of course not she's like a friend, a sisterly type. That's all." Ryoma nodded, relieved at the answer. "But why would you ask, don't you like her that way?" Ryoma jerked his head in their direction. They were smiling. "Of course we noticed. You're practically goo-goo eyes whenever she's around."

Ryoma was surprised that they had noticed. He'd thought he'd done a good job at hiding it, but figured they were his other 2/3s, they would have noticed.

"But you still haven't answered our question, why would you ask. What if we did have feelings for Sakuno, what would you have done?" Rio asked.

"I would have supported you if Sakuno returned your feelings. I would have set my own feelings aside and let you to be together. I am your older brother, I have to put you above myself sometimes." Ryoma answered. Rio and Eric were surprised at what Ryoma said. Ryoma was surprised himself that he actually meant what he said. When he'd first thought Sakuno might like his brothers he'd been murderous, but now that he said it he realized that if the situation had been so, he really would have stepped aside. "But if either of you had hurt her feelings I would have made your lives complete hell." Ryoma added.

Rio and Eric smiled. "That's because you're a good nii-san." They had a new respect for Ryoma, and knew that he was growing up. He may not have had the experience they had when it came to romantic relationships, but he was very mature nonetheless.

Ryoma stood to go, glad that at least on their end things were clear. Now he just had to deal with Sakuno and her feelings. When he reached the door, Rio clamped a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Ryoma turned, both of them were standing behind him and they were both smiling. "Good luck with winning Sakuno's heart. We'll support you all the way." Eric gave a thumbs up and Rio nudged his shoulder in support. Ryoma smiled at his brothers. It was times like this that he was glad he came from a three person unit; they were always what he needed when it was important.

Ryoma nodded and moved back out into the hall after opening the door. He left it open and headed for his own room. Their mother would be coming around to say goodnight to them, and they'd leave the door open so she would know they were decently dressed for talking. Ryoma left his own door open, he laid back down on his bed. It was time to get some sleep. He'd have a busy day tomorrow with Sakuno, and he felt he'd need his strength.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning Ryoma took special care to look nice. Combing his hair, putting a little more gel in his hair so it would stay nice. Putting on a nice black t-shirt with dark jeans and his black tennis shoes. Looking at the axe cologne on his sink he debated putting some on or not. Feeling it couldn't hurt he put a little on, before grabbing his dark jacket and heading downstairs. He'd already ate breakfast before showering that morning, so he headed for the door instead of the kitchen. Yelling he'd be back later Ryoma grabbed his wallet, house keys, and cell phone before heading out the door.

Ryoma didn't really pay attention to where he was going, just letting his feet take him were they would. He'd walked this way to his old school so many times he didn't have to watch he just let his mind wonder. He arrived five minutes till ten, so he decided to lean on the corner wall and wait for Sakuno to arrive. Five minutes after ten he heard the familiar huffing and puffing of a girl running in his direction. When he looked around the corner he saw Sakuno stopping next to him, trying to catch her breath. When she had to stood straight and looked at him. She was wearing a pastel pink peasant shirt with mini ruffles on the front, cream shorts and white Grecian slippers with a mini heel on them. Her hair was down again and was wavy as cascaded around her back and arms from running. Her eyes were bright and her skin slightly flushed. Ryoma thought she looked beautiful.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun, I didn't realize my watch was late until I checked my cell. I hope you weren't waiting long." Ryoma just shook his head. He moved from against the wall and indicated with his thumb that they should get going. Sakuno nodded and lead the way.

They headed into the store district of town. Sakuno looked around at the different shops, seeming to look for one in particular. She had yet to tell him what they were looking for, but he just enjoyed watching her look, as she absent mindedly talked about the newest food dish she was planning on making. Suddenly she seemed to find the store she'd been looking for. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the crosswalk were a group of people waited for the light to turn green for them to walk to the next street.

When it did Sakuno continued to drag him across the street and into a boutique store. People around them smiled at the supposed young couple and thought how well they looked together.

Sakuno slowed down once they were inside, but she kept hold of Ryoma's hand. Ryoma didn't mind, he readjusted his hand in hers so that they could walk around more easily. Sakuno looked at him when he moved his hand worried he didn't like, but then she noticed he was just adjusting his hand for a better hold. Smiling at him, she tightened her grip before heading to look at some of the objects on display. There were shirts, socks, shorts, tanks, and pants in a 4 squares on the table in the middle. On 2 of the 3 walls hung headbands, scarves, necklaces, belts, purses, earrings, hair ties and barrettes. Then on the third were boots, flip-flops, sneakers, high heels, etc. A counter in front of one of the walls, near the checkout table was made of glass; inside there were pendants, rings, and bracelets. It was a complete girl's store. Ryoma couldn't believe he had let Sakuno drag him into a girl's store. Sakuno turned when she noticed that Ryoma wasn't following her around, and she noticed that he didn't look to happy to be where he was.

"What's wrong Ryoma-kun?" She asked Ryoma turned to tell her exactly what was wrong, but the innocent look she had on her face held his tongue. Sighing, Ryoma resigned himself to exploring the store with her.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking." Ryoma said Sakuno gave him a weird look, but shrugged her shoulders and continued to look around.

They didn't stay for very long, as Sakuno didn't seem to find anything to catch her interest. Ryoma was relieved when they moved from the boutique to the street. Looking around Sakuno continued into store, after store, and Ryoma followed. Not all of them were as bad as the first, some even catered to both genders, and Ryoma found a pair of pants that he liked, while Sakuno had looked at some dresses. When they'd made their purchases they headed onto the next store. It was a bookstore this time. Sakuno browsed the aisles while Ryoma walked around with a sports magazine it was the newest addition, and Ryoma hadn't bought it yet. After placing it inside the little store basket Sakuno had given him, he started to look for her. She'd gotten away from him while he'd been flipping through the magazine. He found her in the history aisle. He wondered what she could be looking for when she headed out the other side of the aisle and around to the fiction. Curious now, Ryoma stayed silent and followed her.

When he finally found her she was trying to tip toe on a stool she'd found for a book up on the third shelf. It was trying to grab a mystery novel, but at first Ryoma wasn't sure if she'd get it or not, but in the end she maneuvered until the book was safely in her hand. Hopping off the stool Sakuno turned to go to the check out line, when she noticed Ryoma standing there watching her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You know if you were just standing there, you could have gotten the book for me, and saved the trouble." Sakuno stated. Ryoma just smirked.

"It looked like you had a handle on it, so why bother you." He stated. Sakuno frowned at him, but when she noticed the laughter in his eyes, she let herself relax and smile at him.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Ryoma just nodded took the book from her and placed it inside the basket, and they headed to the checkout line.

Back on the street, they headed off to the next store when Ryoma heard a slight grumbling sound. Not sure if it was him or not he turned to Sakuno, she appeared to have heard it too. "You want to stop and get something to eat?" He asked. Sakuno turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah I am." She brightened before stopping and taking Ryoma's semi-full hand and pulled on it to stop him, as he began to walk again. "Let's go to this cute bistro that I know." Sakuno said. "It's has the best sandwiches that you could ever have, and their fries and onion rings are to die for." She exclaimed. Ryoma noticed her excitement of the idea nodded. And he let her lead.

….

It took close to 10 minutes before Sakuno pointed to the sign above the little bistro. But the line inside wasn't very long at all considering the amount of people inside. The place was packed yet not overly loud Ryoma noted as their waitress lead them to a back booth next to a row of tall windows. After handing them their menus, she said she'd be back with some silverware and napkins; this gave Ryoma and Sakuno time to decide what they wanted to eat and drink.

Sakuno had just decided on a Chai latte and Pershin Burger combo with onion rings when Ryoma set down his menu. His frustrated look had Sakuno looking curiously at him. "What's wrong Ryoma-kun? Is there not anything on the menu you like?" Ryoma just shook his head, his stare focused somewhere over her shoulder and to the right. Curious Sakuno turned to see what he was glaring at. There was a group of Jr. High girls sitting two tables way from them, and they were all gossiping loudly and pointing at them, or more specifically at Ryoma. Sakuno frowned, the more they looked at him the louder they got and the angrier Ryoma seemed to be getting.

"Irritating twits." Ryoma mumbled. "They should mind their own business." Sakuno couldn't hear what the group of girls were saying amiss the rest of the noise in the room, but Ryoma didn't seem to have that same problem. Sakuno turned away from them and focused on Ryoma.

"What are they saying?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma came out of his irritated revere to look at Sakuno, when the question processed Ryoma became a little flustered. He hadn't realized that she was also paying attention to the girls.

"Nothing." Ryoma said going back to his menu, a small shriek of merriment rushed through the bistro, and Ryoma again set the menu down and glared in the girls direction.

"Like I'm going to believe that, Ryoma you're glaring hard enough to make a hole in their heads. Tell me what their saying." Ryoma gave up and decided to tell her.

"Their talking about us; about how as a couple we don't match up; that the girl he's with isn't cute enough to be in the same area. That they can't believe Echizen Ryoma is in the same room as them and if he was here with them they could really show him what a cute girl looks like, yada yada." Ryoma mumbled talking about himself in the third person.

"That doesn't sound so bad. They're probably just jealous." Sakuno stated.

"But their sayings mean things about you." Ryoma said sounding astonished that she wasn't getting mad, and that what they were saying hadn't hurt her feelings. Sakuno just shook her shoulders, placed her hand atop of his, his hand still gripping the menu in a firm grip, and smiled serenely at him.

"Besides, Ryoma-kun is here with me, not with them. The fact that I get to be with you and spend time with you makes me happy and I don't have to let what others say affect me. After all its just words, and they're young. They'll grow up and realize talking about others can lead to problems and isn't nice." Sakuno intertwined her fingers with Ryoma's now unclenched fingers and held tightly. "But until then I have Ryoma-kun all to myself." Sakuno then turned smiled and waved at the group of giggling girls, before turning to face Ryoma again. The group of girls became quiet after that, Ryoma just shook his head in wonderment.

"You know, you're wonderful." Ryoma said to Sakuno, smiling at her. Sakuno smiled her thanks.

Their waitress arrived and took their orders. Ryoma had decided on a Mighty Burger with a cheese fries and drink combo. The waitress took with menus and headed back towards the kitchen to place their orders, Sakuno and Ryoma didn't separate their hands until their food arrived and they began to eat. They talked and had a really good time. Even sitting there after their meal was over to order tea and watched the people passing by. They were laughing over something when a figure came up to their table, thinking it was their waitress they turned to see it was one of the Jr. High girls from earlier. Ryoma frowned but Sakuno asked what she needed.

The girl was petite and plain looking, but she had the cutest set of freckles across her nose. She was twisting her skirt and seemed to be trying to find the courage to speak. Finally she bowed to their table. "I'm sorry for interrupting your meal, but I wanted to apologize on behalf of my friends earlier. They can be rude and inconsiderate at times, and I know they were bothering you, so I wanted to say I'm sorry." Again she bowed, and then she looked between Sakuno's gentle face and Ryoma's blank one, before staring at Sakuno. "They had no right to say the things they did about you Ryusaki-senpai. I-I think Ryusaki-senpai is beautiful and lucky to be fri-friends with Echizen-senpai." The girl stammered.

Sakuno looked curious, "Do I know you?" she asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, when I was in elementary school I went with my family to school choir competition and while we were there I had the chance of hearing Ryusaki-senpai singing. It-it was really beautiful and it made me want to sing too. So I joined my school's choir now I'm in junior high. I'm one-one of Ryusaki-senpai's biggest fans." She said blushing a pretty red. Then bowing she asked, "May I have Ryusaki-senpais autograph?" She held out a small note pad and a pen towards Sakuno's surprised figure. Sakuno gave the girl a special smile, a gentle and sweet smile, before she took the offered notepad. She wrote a quick note, signed her name and handed the notepad back to the girl.

"What's your name?" Sakuno asked. The girl took it and smiled timidly back at Sakuno, holding the note pad close to her chest.

"I'm S-Sari Yuuki." She answered and Sakuno smiled.

"Well Yuuki-chan I'm glad that I got to meet you. You seem to be a considerate and kind person, which makes you a very special kind of person. I hope you enjoy singing as much as I do and keep practicing." Yuuki nodded, said her thank you and bowing hurried after her friends. "What a sweet girl." Sakuno said turning towards Ryoma.

Ryoma took a drink of tea before saying to her. "She reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Sakuno asked.

"You, back in Jr. High." He said. "Except for the wobbly hips, too long hair, and unbent knees." Ryoma said it so seriously that Sakuno started laughing. Ryoma joined her by smiling and sipping his drink.

Staying for another half hour they stood, paid their bill and leaving a tip headed back onto the streets with their bags in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………..


	17. Chapter 17: After the Date

There's More Than One of You

* * *

**Chapter 17: After the Date**

Ryoma arrived home after dark. He and Sakuno had spent a couple more hours shopping together after eating. They'd found a few more things they liked but once the sun as started to set they'd decided it was time to head home.

Ryoma smiled as his mind wondered back over how fun today had been. His mind completely filled with thoughts of Sakuno. He was going to tell her, he'd come so close and felt that she had the same feelings towards him. It was finally time. Looking at the clock it read 9 pm. Now, he had to tell her now. Pulling his phone out, Ryoma pressed Sakuno's number in and waited for the ring. It took a couple of seconds before she answered.

"Just a minute," She said into the phone, "Grandma I'm going to take this call out into the hall." Then sounds of moments, like moving trough doors before he heard her voice. "Sorry Ryoma-kun, I didn't want grandma to listen in. What's up?"

"Sakuno go to the park by your house and wait for me. I need to talk to you." Ryoma was already re-grabbing his stuff and heading downstairs. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"But Ryoma-kun?"

"Please." Silence, Ryoma paused in pulling his shoes on.

"Okay Ryoma-kun, I'll see you then." Ryoma smiled. Pulling is shoes on the rest of the way.

"Okay, thanks." Then he hung up, grabbed his jacket and yelled out he'd be back; before running outside.

………………..

Sakuno pulled her jacket closer as she leaned on the smallest twirling bar. She was curious, and a little anxious as to what Ryoma was going to say, but she also worried that something had happened. Hearing rushed footsteps Sakuno looked up and Ryoma came into view running around the corner.

Ryoma's heart sped, not completely due to the running as he stopped in front of her. "You're on time." He said, stalling to give himself a moment. Sakuno pouted.

"Humph, Ryoma-kun if you're just going to tease me I'm leaving." Ryoma watched her face pout, he had to say it, now. Looking right at her Ryoma took a breath and said it.

"I love you Sakuno." Then he didn't move. Sakuno looked confused for a second, before her face cleared and she smiled.

"Really?" Ryoma nodded, Sakuno looked down and giggled, before looking up at him. She was laughing. "Thank God."

"Uh?" Was Ryoma's surprised answer, which made Sakuno laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, I was just so nervous and now I'm so relieved, I can't stop laughing." Ryoma smiled, she wasn't laughing at him but at herself. Leaning forward he placed his forehead against hers, with the shaking with laughter and nerves.

"I love you." He said again. Sakuno nodded, bringing her arms around his neck. She was still smiling and shaking a little but when she looked at him she was serious.

"I love you too Ryoma-kun." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Their heads still pressed together their breaths mingling. Ryoma brought his hands to her face ready to catch the tears if they came down. "So much. I've been trying to get the courage to tell you ever since I came back. But couldn't, till now. I love you."

Ryoma let out a whoosh of air, the tension in his body that had been growing released and he started shaking. Before they knew it, they were embracing in full hugs. Sakuno's face in his neck and Ryoma in hers. "Sakuno I don't know if we'll always stay together, or even if we'll be able to, but I can't imagine loving anyone or anything as much as I do now." Ryoma said to her, as he hugged her tightly.

"Not even tennis?" Sakuno joked.

"Not even tennis." Ryoma answered and they laughed.

………………

Ryoma hadn't wanted to go home, but they had stayed out really late. He walked Sakuno home, gripping her hand. Sakuno was cold, her jacket really wasn't warm enough but she was willing to endure as long as she could be with him. Yet she also knew that Ryoma still had to go home and he had a game in the morning.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm selfish enough not to want you to go home but you have a game and you need to sleep." Ryoma looked like he was going to protest Sakuno squeezed his hand. "But promise me when I come to your game tomorrow, you'll stop and say hi to me." Ryoma knew this was her way of telling she was still going to love him tomorrow. Shaking his head okay he loosened his hold on her hand. Sakuno hugged him goodnight and then walked inside her house. Ryoma took one more breath then released all the pent up energy he had, when that didn't work he decided he'd have a nice jog home.

…..

Note from the Author

Hey I know this chapter was really short, but I thought I'd give you all time to adjust to the news that RYOMA AND SAKUNO ARE FINALLY A COUPLE!!!!! YEAH YEAH YEAH. Okay now that's out of my system, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was good, even though it was short. But this chapter actually took me forever to write, I was completely blocked on how I wanted to portray the final confession between these two. Anyway the next chapter is almost done and I'll put it up really soon.

Thanks for reading.

BlackDove of Blessings.


	18. Chapter 18: The Next Day

**Chapter 18: The Next Day**

Ryoma woke up quite early considering how late he'd come in last night but he was nervous and excited about the game today. He hadn't talked with his brothers since the day before last and he probably wouldn't until breakfast. Dressing Ryoma headed downstairs. His mother was in the kitchen but his father and brothers were not around. "Good morning Ryoma, you're up early."

"Hmm, I had a good sleep." Ryoma said sitting down at the table.

"I'm surprised after you were out so late. Where did you go?" She placed a plate of eggs, bacon and a slice of toast in front of him. Then she sat down next to him, drinking her morning coffee.

"To the park." Ryoma said eating.

"Alone?" Rinko asked.

"No."

"Then with who." Rinko looked at him a certain way, Ryoma sighed because he knew that look. Figuring she'd find out sooner or later he just told her.

"I was with Sakuno."

"But you where with her all day yesterday, why did you come home if you were going to see her again?"

Ryoma blushed, looking at his mom he told her clearly. "Because I love her and I wanted her to know."

Rinko had taken a sip of her coffee now stared at him over the rim. Lowering the cup, she smiled. "Oh and did she say anything back?"

Ryoma smirked-smiled, "She told me she loved me too." Rinko placed her hand atop his and smiled at him.

"That's wonderful Ryoma! I'm happy for you two." Ryoma smiled a real smile at his mother. This was why he could confide in his mother unlike his father. She never set out to embarrass him.

"Why are you happy for the twerp?" Nanjiroh asked coming in from outside. Rinko just smiled, winked at her son and replied.

"That school is going well. I can be happy for my son if I want to."

"Yeah, yeah just don't spoil him. He needs to grow more manly like his father and get himself a girlfriend." Nanjiroh turned to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup as Ryoma and Rinko shared a look between them. When Ryoma went back to eating he heard two snorts coming from the doorway.

"Did I just hear father say he was manly?" Eric asked.

"Agreed, that's a completely wrong assessment." Rio said. Rinko laughed as the two come over and greeted her, as Nanjiroh just huffed before he sat down for his breakfast.

"Morning." Eric and Rio said. They sat down and Rinko got up to serve the rest of them breakfast. Once their food was set, they began to talk.

"Where's Nanako?" Rio asked. "Is she not going to eat breakfast with us?" Rinko shook her head no.

"She had a test this morning so she ate early and left to prepare for it. Oh but she did want me to tell you that she'd be done in time for the tennis match today."

"So shishonen, you have a game today. Who are you playing against?"

Ryoma finished his plate and put it into the sink. "The Hoytei's High School Private Academy." Ryoma looked at the clock, he still had 20 minutes before he had to leave, and so saying he was taking a shower rushed upstairs and gathered his tennis uniform. After taking his shower, Ryoma comb and gel-ed his hair and put on some Axe spray and after dressing he went back downstairs. Rio and Eric were headed towards the stairs as he came down, his jersey on and his racket bag over his shoulder. They were arguing who was going to take a shower next. Ryoma shook his head before reminding them that they had two showers now, one accessed by the hallway and the other in their parent's room. It had been an add on last summer. Rio and Eric had 'oh' faces on; before they yelled out they were going to take up the bathrooms and rushing up the rest of the stairs.

Ryoma entered the living-room, dropping his bag off near the shoe cabinet. His mother was finished with the dishes and was heading into the living-room while Nanjiroh was lying on the deck, Karupin lying on his stomach as he pretended to read the morning newspaper. When it was time to leave for the game the 3 boys were all ready to go, so saying their goodbyes they headed out the door. On the way they talked normally, but soon enough the conversation led to Sakuno and the date.

"So nii-san how was your date?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Ryo added, and Ryoma nodded. The younger brothers sighed in slight annoyance at the small answer. Before yelling together. "**And!**" Ryoma turned to the side to smile at his brothers before laughing. Realizing he was teasing them his brothers laughed along, before they each sided him and drug him into a double head lock. Ryoma was really laughing then and the people walking around the street noticed and chuckled at the silly display of affection.

"Okay, ha-ha, okay enough I give. I'll tell you." Ryoma said to them. The brothers let him go and Ryoma straightened and flattened his hair back down before replacing his hat. When he was done he looked at them and smiled. "We had fun, a lot of fun, and when I got home last night I realized I needed to tell her how I felt, so I called her up and met with her again. And I told her I loved her." Ryoma said, his brothers grins grew at the news. Patting him on the back and jabbing him a few times in the ribs about it being about time, Rio asked the next important question.

"And what did she say?"

"That she loved me too." Ryoma answered. That answer sent the two into another round of hoots and hollering and another double tag head lock. Ryoma and the two were really carrying on and the jokes kept coming. But Ryoma didn't stop them, he felt really good and having his brothers hazing him just seemed to make it all the more real for him.

They were still going at it when they rounded the corner to the High school and the group of growing tennis players, who were waiting for the bus to arrive and take them to their match. They others watched them as they teased each other, Ryoma had gotten into the mood and was teasing right back, and the smiles they were showing were addicting and soon everyone was smiling, even if they weren't sure what was making the trio so happy.

Finally after the three of them had settled down and were standing along with the rest of the group Oishi approached Ryoma. "How was that thing with your parents?" The triplets turned to Oishi all with confused looks on their faces, when suddenly one cleared up. Ryoma had remembered his excuse to Oishi as to why he wasn't going to show up for practice.

Ryoma felt a blush spreading as he began to explain. "Well um I didn't actually have something to do with my parents." Ryoma confessed, the other two had caught on to the situation and were smiling.

"Then where were you Echizen?" Momo asked.

"Well, um.." Ryoma couldn't keep himself from stalling as the blush completely bloomed on his face. It was one of the few times that the members of the tennis team had seen Ryoma fully blush. Rio and Eric started snicker as Ryoma stuttered.

"Go on Nii-chan tell them where you were, I'm sure they won't be mad if you tell them." Eric said as he and Rio outright laughed. Ryoma turned to the two of them.

"Shut up, you two aren't making this any easier." Ryoma said.

"Well Echizen, are you going to tell us?" Tezuka asked. Ryoma looked back at him and staring right into his eyes told his captain the truth.

"I was on a date yesterday, Captain. I had forgotten about it until Thursday night and so forgot to explain myself." Ryoma bowed, "I'm sorry." Ryoma stood straight and awaited his punishment. This wasn't his usual behavior but he was still being affected from last night's happenings.

The others in the group, who didn't know what was going on, perked up at the fact that Ryoma had just said he'd been on a date instead of practice. That was like two whammies in one.

"With who, ochibi?" Eiji asked, he was practically rubbing noses with Ryoma as his curiosity propelled him forwards. This question was running through all their minds.

"Sakuno." Ryoma said as he answered decidedly. He wasn't going to act like a scaredy-cat, because he didn't regret going on his date with Sakuno so wouldn't give off that impression. Even though all of his senpais were now staring at him as though he'd grown a football sized wart on his forehead.

"Our Sakuno, Sakuno Ryusaki?" Momo asked in awe. Ryoma rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, Sakuno Ryusaki." He answered, then there was a pause before hoots and hollers rang out and he was galloped by two of his senpais. Ryoma's breath was knocked out of him, but as he caught his breath he looked over Momo's and Eiji's shoulders to seeing the chuckling regulars, even Tezuka had let his face relax. Ryoma took that as a good sign that his punishment was not going to be too harsh. Finally Momo and Eiji backed up and brought him into a circle of all his friends as they asked him questions. Ryoma's head was still spinning when their bus and coach showed up and it was time to leave for the match. Then he remembered that Sakuno was coming to watch their match, and he almost groaned. He already knew the moment his senpais caught a glance at her, that she would be bombarded with as many questions as he was right now; especially if the senpais didn't get their answers.

So decided he'd take one for the team he began to answer their questions. About how many dates he'd been on and hidden from them, what they did on said date, was Ryoma nice to her, where did they go, how late were they out together and if he'd walked her home. The most important questions somehow weren't asked until they entered the gates of the Hoytei Academy. Were they going out and had they confessed their feelings for each other? At those two Ryoma once again felt a blush coming on but he pushed it down and just nodded. He didn't have to say anything for the group to get they were now a couple. Rounds of congratulations sounded out around the bus, along with a lot of teasing. By the time the bus had stopped and everyone was disembarking, Ryoma had never felt so relieved to be out of an enclosed space with his friends and senpais.

There was still some teasing involved as the group of regulars went to sign-in. The other members of the club, the non-regulars, would take care of bringing the signs, school flag, coolers, towels and drinks with them. They would all meet up at the designated spot later. It was after signing-in, that Tezuka took Ryoma aside to tell him his punishment.

"Echizen though I am happy for you and Ryusaki-chan, I cannot condone you missing practice before a match. As punishment you will be put in charge of handing out towels and laundry during practice and 30 extra laps." Ryoma groaned, he'd been wrong about a light punishment, but he knew that this was coming so he nodded. He was just grateful that Tezuka wasn't going to pull him from the game; he was playing singles 1 today.

"Thank you Tezuka-boucho." Ryoma said and he bowed a little. Tezuka nodded his face then tilted up a little as he looked over Ryoma's shoulder; then he pointed and in an unexpected move he said.

"I think you have someone waiting for you. You better go see her before she's noticed by the others." Ryoma looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Sakuno, who was looking around for their school uniforms. Ryoma turned back to Tezuka and smiled a real smile at him.

"Thanks Tezuka-senpai, if you'll excuse me." Then Ryoma turned and jogged towards Sakuno's direction as Tezuka watched him go, a small smile appeared but as he turned towards the path that headed to their meeting spot the smile was gone.

…

Ryoma jogged up to Sakuno, her face turned away from him as she looked down into the courts hoping to see them. Ryoma decided to spook her came up next to her, his hands in his pockets as he also looked towards the courts then glancing out of the corner of his eye said. "Looking for someone Sakuno?" Sakuno jerked at Ryoma's voice so close to her. Turning to look at him, her hand over her heart, Sakuno looked into Ryoma's amused face.

"Ryoma-kun, don't scare me like that. I was looking for you." Sakuno swatted at him and Ryoma chuckled, the hit hadn't hurt at all.

"Well here I am." Ryoma said, his heart was about to jump out of his chest but he was definitely here with her. Sakuno looked at him for a second an annoyed looked still on her face and her arms crossed across her chest, but that disappeared and was soon replaced by a smile.

"Hi Ryoma-kun." She said and Ryoma's smile turned warm as he continued to look at her.

"Hi." Ryoma brought up his hand to brush a stray strand of hair from Sakuno's face back behind her ear. A slight rosy blush appeared on her cheeks but the smile only turned brighter and her eyes shown. The moment was a little awkward as neither of them seemed to know how to continue from there. So Sakuno did what she wanted to do. She leaned in and hugged Ryoma high around the chest and under his open jersey. Her hands were still under his arms, to where her hands laid against his shoulder blades. Ryoma brought his arms down around her waist, his cheek lying against her hair.

Then Sakuno whispered for only him to hear. "It's tomorrow Ryoma-kun and I still love you." Ryoma chuckled at the small reminder of last night.

"I love you too, Sakuno." Ryoma replied in her ear. Ryoma wasn't sure how long he would have stayed there holding Sakuno, but he was rudely interrupted by an overly annoyed tone.

"You know brat, watching you look so lovey-dovey is giving me indigestion." Ryoma growled at the sound of the Monkey King's voice. Turning towards the voice Ryoma came face to face with the Monkey King and his group. By turning Sakuno's hands had dropped down to his waist, with his arm around her shoulders. Sakuno's loosened hair was hiding her from the others view.

"Monkey King you're annoying as ever." Ryoma replied in greeting. Atobe frowned at the nickname Ryoma had given him 3 years ago, but he let it slide. He was more curious as who the girl was that had the brat showing PDA (public displays of affection) so openly.

Moving closer to the two of them Atobe indicated Sakuno with a wave of his hand as he asked. "So who's the poor soul that has caught your attention?" Ryoma frowned but didn't get a chance to answer as Sakuno straightened a little so she could move the hair out of her face. As the hair swept over her shoulder and across Ryoma's arm Sakuno answered for herself.

"I'm Sakuno Ryusaki, Atobe-senpai. I believe we've met a couple of times before." Sakuno then smiled at the group. "Senpais," Sakuno brought her hands together before her and bowed a little causing Ryoma's arm to drop from her shoulder to her waist, which he tighten his hold on, "It's good to meet you all again."

Atobe gaped a little at her. He hadn't recognized her, since the last time he'd met her was about 2 years ago. Then she'd been a slightly short, twiggy girl with long double braids and a very bad tendency to blush; if he remembered correctly. That girl was nowhere to be seen as she stood confidently in front of him, a pretty smile on her face. She was actually quite pretty, if not beautiful. Atobe inclined his head at her greeting as did the others.

"So you're the old coach's granddaughter. I heard you'd gone overseas." He said, relying on his ability of recollection. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"I just arrived home." She answered, and Atobe nodded.

"Well I'm sure you're glad to be home, but what could have possessed you to want to hug such a brat?" Atobe asked, Ryoma growled again as he glared at Atobe. The others were just chuckling quietly; those two had a tendency to pick at each other's nerves whenever they met. It was almost like pre-game trash talk.

Sakuno just chuckled along with the others, and decided that she'd put her new found courage from public performance into action and be bold. "Well I was just wishing my boyfriend good luck." Then she turned and smiled brightly at Ryoma, who was looking at her surprised that she'd been so bold as to say that in front of Atobe and the others. But he smiled right back, before turning to Atobe.

"Though I'm not sure I'll need it." He smirked Atobe who'd been surprised at the news of his new relationship status just flicked his bangs out of his face and smirked back.

"Echizen I'd think being in high school would have matured you a little, but I see now you'll forever be an arrogant brat, right Kabaji?" The expected 'yes' followed. Ryoma smirked back.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you again to show you why I'm arrogant." Atobe huffed and began walking away. Ryoma felt the urge to roll his eyes at the diva-ish actions. Sakuno just continued to smile and wave to the departing group.

"Well he hasn't changed." Sakuno said giggling. Ryoma looked down at her and smirked.

"Once a Monkey King, always a Monkey King." Then shrugging he turned them to the direction of his teammates. They would be starting shortly and he needed to show up for the team speech. He and Sakuno continued to talk as they went, the awkwardness long forgotten.

…


	19. Chapter 19: A Game and Dinner (short)

**Chapter Nineteen: **

Sakuno was sitting, more like being crushed, between Taka and Tezuka. When Ryoma and she had arrived at the teams meeting spot, as expected, she was immediately immersed by overwhelming amounts of questions by the others. Ryoma did his best to block his inquisitive sempais questions Sakuno still felt overwhelmed. After several threats from Tezuka, they group settled down to watch the game. When they had all sat down Sakuno and Ryoma had been pushed together, and they had watched as each of the players took their turns in playing the Hyotei group. Ryoma's turn was coming up and he had gone to warm up before his match, thus Sakuno's protection was switched from him to Taka and Tezuka.

As of now it was a 2:1 game with Hyotei in the lead, the ending of the second doubles match with Oishi and Eiji against Shishido and Ohtori from Hyotei. When the game ended it was 2:2 in favor of the Golden Pair. Now it was Ryoma's turn. As the players were cheered off the court Ryoma came down the stairs, adjusting his cap and wrist band. Fist pumping Oishi and Eiji has they came up the stairs Ryoma entered the courts and headed for his bench. Sakuno smiled as she quietly watched Ryoma's habitual motions getting himself mentally prepared to play against his opponent, Atobe. She hadn't said anything to him since he'd gotten up to start his warm up. Wishing him luck.

Sakuno was always nervous for Ryoma. Atobe was a drama-queen and was most definitely self-centered but he was a great tennis player. He used most any means of mental distractions to weaken his opponents. Ryoma was similar in his determination to win no matter what.

As the game started Sakuno's nervousness increased. She was worried about Ryoma, she knew he was a great tennis player and she had faith that he would one day achieve his goal of becoming number one in the world. But she loved him and so she would always worried about him.

The game was long and drawn out, just like Atobe liked, but it was a battle for every point and by the time they two of them had reached 6-6 with one point to go each the tension in the air was making her feel ill. The final point took almost 20 minutes of constant rally before Atobe's arm shook slightly causing him to miss the tennis ball by a mere millimeter. The roar from the crowd was thunderous Sakuno could feel the vibrations of so many voices down to her bones. The sense of relief that Ryoma was the winner washed through her as well. Clapping along with the others Sakuno's smile stretched her face. Ryoma stood on the court, head bent back to look at the clouds a tired yet satisfied look on his face.

…..

As the group moved to pack their things and head back to the bus, Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma near his bag. As he came up the stairs, she couldn't hold herself back. She rushed to him and gave him a big bear hug. Ryoma was startled but he couldn't help the smile that alighted his face.

"I'm really sweaty Sakuno." He said to her, in contrast to his words he brought her closer.

Sakuno shrugged, "I don't mind, I'm just so excited for you, and I couldn't help myself." She looked up at him and grinned. Ryoma's eyes softened has he patted her head.

"Yes, yes." Sakuno giggled, and that was when the catcalls began. Whether the regulars had just started the catcalls, or if it was because they hadn't noticed, Sakuno and Ryoma didn't much care at the moment.

Finally the Coach had had enough and began to lead them to the bus and ultimately to Kawamura's sushi restaurant.

The group had fun, laughing, carrying on and relaxing. Sakuno, Ryoma, Rio and Momo were at one table while Eric was at the next table with Eiji, Taka, Inui and Fuji. Oishi was talking with some of the other team members and Tezuka was in the next room talking on his cell phone.

It was a really fun dinner. And Sakuno couldn't believe her luck, being able to sit here with Ryoma and all her friends. And having Rio and Eric here in Japan with them, it was perfect. She had everything she could want right now.

….

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time, and I realize this is a really short chapter but I'm trying to get back into the grove of writing more in one sitting. So please bare with it. Thanks for everyone who has followed this story.

Please R&R. See you soon

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
